The Place
by CrossoverLover2013
Summary: A place founded by Luffy and his brother its a safe heaven for kids and any one with out a home to live with OC's and many people we know. Rating for blood in some parts not every part. Some love in it as well can't put all couples on it but Sanji is in love with the Oc who's name you learn in the story please read and review. Also a little dark but heart felt story as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0:Escape**

It was a dark rainy night and it didn't show any signs of stopping. The pouring rain didn't stop the limping 15 year old boy from escaping his Prison, that he was trapped in for ten years of his life. His messy blond hair clung to his face, and his broken leg was killing him, he was ready to give up until an ally came into view. The boy went to the ally, and fell asleep into his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

The next day was sunny after the rain storm they had last night. Around the alleyways of the city two boys were walking around. One of them had black hair, a straw hat, onyx eyes, and he was wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. The next boy had green hair like moss, onyx eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and was carrying three swords.

When the straw hat boy turned a corner and spotted someone. "Hey Zoro come take a look at this!" The straw hat boy yelled to the green haired man know as Zoro.

"What is it Luffy!?" Zoro yelled back to the straw hat boy now know as Luffy.

Zoro followed Luffy's voice and found him looking at a blond haired boy with torn clothes, cuts and scraps, tons of bruises, and a broken leg.

Luffy picked him up on his back, "Let's go Zoro and take him back to the place to be looked at by Chopper." Luffy said as he led the way.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As the sun was hitting the boys face as his eyes started to flutter open. As he opened his sky blue eyes they meet with big gray eyes.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The little thing also screamed and seemed to be hiding or trying to at least.

"Your doing it backwards, I mean the hiding." The boy said as the little thing went to hiding the right way. "Who are you? What are you? A raccoon dog?" The boy asked.

"These are antlers, I'm a reindeer." The little reindeer yelled as he came out from his hiding place.

"Ok reindeer nice to meet you. I'm Sanji by the way." The boy said bowing to the little reindeer.

"Oh well I'm Chopper nice to meet you." The reindeer said as he bowed his head as well.

They then both heard running from upstairs. Looking up to the balcony he saw a boy with a straw hat run down the stairs and jumped Sanji.

"Hi glad to see you awake. I'm Luffy this is the place and this is were you love now. Do you like it? What do you think?" Luffy asked bouncing around like a four year old who had way to much sugar.

"Uhh...don't know how to respond to that, and now I can't feel my leg, help me." Sanji begged Chopper for help.

"Luffy get off him." Chopper said as he heard another snap from Sanji's leg. "Great now his leg is broken even more." Chopper said.

"Whoops sorry guys." Luffy said as he got off Sanji.

"Luffy hurry up we got to go!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"Ok go wake up Ace and get ready Zoro!" Luffy yelled back when he saw Ace come out of his room with a mask in his hands. He started walking down the stairs when one caved.

"Aw darnit, Usopp the stairs caved again!" Ace yelled as Usopp came running out with a hammer.

"Aw man fine I'll fix it!" Usopp yelled as all Zoro did was jump down from the second story.

"Let's go." He said as they left.

X-X-X

At sunset they came back with tons of food and money. "Sanji I'm gonna show you our work in the morning ok?" Luffy said as he showed Sanji his room, and let him get some rest. For once he had no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:Steal to Survive**

The morning sun came in through the window when Sanji felt himself being pulled out of bed. "Huh? What?" Sanji muttered as he woke up, and saw Luffy dragging him to the stairs. "Stop dragging me , I can walk you know!" Sanji yelled at Luffy but was ignored.

"Hey Ussop the stairs fixed yet!" Luffy yelled down still dragging a now very annoyed Sanji. "Should be!" A voice yelled from the kitchen, were he saw some smoke and a fire. As Luffy dragged Sanj downstairs and made their way to the Kitchen, but what they saw was a disaster zone. The walls were burned and the stove was on fire.

"What on earth happened in here?" Luffy asked as he saw the mess. Sanji was confused at how someone could destroy a kitchen.

"We tried to make breakfast." Ussop said as Chopper came out covered in smoke.

"But you guys can't cook." Luffy said but he had a more important matter to attend to like waking up Ace and Zoro , so he went back upstairs. He came back down five minutes later with Ace and Zoro, all three of them had masks and they had one for Sanji as well as they pulled him out the door.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As they all set up a fake stand selling dress's Sanji couldn't help but ask Ace a question. "So what's your job?" Ace turned and gave him a smile.

"Well we steal to live, and here is our first victim." Ace said as a young girl came over. She had baby blue hair and shimmering purple eyes along with an angel smile. She wore a pink sundress with her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow these dress's are wonderful." The girl said when she was going to get some of her money when she noticed her wallet was missing at the time. "Huh? Hey that's my wallet!" Vivi yelled as Luffy and his friends started to run away with her money. When Vivi screamed the Strawhats were then being chased by a giant man. This guy had shiny blue hair, wore sunglasses, a hawiin shirt, and speedos.

"Get back here you thief's!" The big man yelled as he chased them for two hours, into three lakes, they finally lost him and made back to the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"That was fun we should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Luffy said as they all went to their rooms. As Sanji's eyes closed he fell into a world of his worst nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note Please Read**

 **Ok everyone some news I need to let you all know about so take a seat relax and enjoy. It started on Tuesday July 14th when I was on my way home from work. I then crashed into a tree and destroyed my car. After that I found out I broke my hand, sprained my ankle, and got six stitches in my leg. So sorry about not updateing for awhile so please wait a little longer and thank you for supporting me on my story.**

 **Crossoverlover2013 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

 **Hi everyone I'm back**

 **Luffy: Finally I was worried about you**

 **Aw thanks Luffy**

 **Zoro: I wasn't**

 **Don't be so mean Zoro**

 **Nami: Yeah the auother can write you out of the story**

 **Robin: She's right you know**

 **Thanks guys your the best take it away**

 **Nami: Crossoverlover2013 dose not own One Piece**

 **Robin: But dose own her OC**

 **On with the story**

 **Luffy: Yeah**

* * *

Sanji felt a cold breeze touch his face as his eyes fluttered open. What he saw came as a suprise to him, it wasn't his bed in the place but that damn awful factory. "This can't be. Was the place just a dream? Sanji muttered to himself terrified. He was close to tears when a big hand slapped him across the face sending jolt of pain through him, making him fall hard on the cold, wet concrete floor.

" Get back to work you good for nothing kid. Just because your leg is broken don't think we'll go easy on you." This big man yelled as he yanked Sanji off the floor by his hair. After that and still being held in the air Sanji looked down and realized his leg was still broken. He thought Chopper fixed it unless the place really a dream.

All of a sudden Sanji heard a high pitched scream that came from a girl. "Ahh! No stop let go of me. Sanji help don't let them take me." The girl screamed reaching out for Sanji with tears in her eyes.

"No don't take her." Sanji said in a raspy voice with tears in his own eyes as he reached out for the girl. Then a large boot was slamed into Sanji's back as he screamed out in agony as it drew blood from his back.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Luffy was jaired out of his peaceful slumber by the sound of Sanji screaming in pain. First Luffy went to go get Chopper. "Hey Chopper wake up. Sanji's screaming in his sleep. He sounds like he's in pain. Luffy said as the little Docter stirred awake.

"Luffy it's to early for this go back to sleep." Chopper said as he laid back down, but bolted upright when he heard Sanji's agonizing scream ripped through the air. Chopper and Luffy rushed to Sanji's room after they got Choppers meadical equipment. When they got in Sanji's room they saw Zoro and Ace trying to calm him down from his crazy squirming and screaming.

It apparently didn't seem to be working as he kicked both Zoro and Ace in the face , and crashing into the wall. What surprised Luffy the most besides the screaming as if he was in pain, was that Sanji had tears streaming down his face. Luffy calmly walked over to Sanji and said, "Sanji wake up your just having a nightmare. Wake up come on it can't hurt you." No one not even Ace who was Luffys older brother have ever heard Luffy speak in such a soft tone before.

All of a sudden Sanji bolted awake and came face to face with a worried and relived looking Luffy. Sanji was coated in sweat and tears still comeing down his face, he just wanted to curl into a ball. "Thank goodness the place is real and not a dream." Sanji said as his breathing calmed down.

Luffy came over and sat down next to Sanji. "Of course it's not a dream. Sanji I don't know what you went though, but everyone here as gone through something bad in their lives. This is a heaven for them a home. Sanji this is one thing I have to say that I haven't yet. Welcome home Sanji. Luffy said as the whole group hugged Sanji as he finally felt safe with his new family of misfits.

...To be continuted...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Other Residents**

 **Hi everyone I hope you liked the last chapter**

 **Luffy: I loved it it was great and fun**

 **Zoro: Whatever I slept through most of it anyway. Mostly because it was boring**

 **Nami , Zoro is bring mean to me again**

 **Nami: Zoro knock it off don't be mean**

 **Sanji: yeah don't be mean to our sweat and wonderful author**

 **Wow uh thanks Sanji so please review this chapter and I'll give you a cookie**

 **Luffy: oh cookie what kind**

 **Double Chocolate chip uh Luffy why are you looking at me like that no stay away you don't get the cookie!**

 **Nami: well since the author is being chased by Luffy I suppose we're up**

 **Robin: Zoro if you please**

 **Zoro: fine Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece just her OCs**

 **Nami and Robin: on with the story enjoy**

* * *

After the fiasco with the nightmare no one could get back to sleep so they just decided to have breakfast. "Wow Sanji I didn't know you could cook. Now we have a real cool, that means Chopper and Usopp won't blow up the kitchen anymore!" Luffy yelled with delight as he ran around the kitchen like a maniac.

Sanji set up a feast for breakfast which was waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, some toast and along with apple juice and milk. None of them could resist the smell anymore and dug right in, as they were eating Luffy thought now was a good time to introduce Sanji to the other residents of the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Ok Sanji you already know me, Zoro, Ace, Chopper, and Usopp, but there are still others here besides us. Over in that room lives a little girl named Rika and her mother. Those two were here when me and Ace found the place. The others are three little boys that came with Usopp, and their names are Carrot, Pepper, and Onion. So that's everyone here. Luffy explained to Sanji then took him by the arm to go meet the others.

Luffy knocked on Rika's door, the door was opened by a little girl in a blue kimono tied closed with a pink ribbon, she had short red and brown color hair, with large dark chocolate eyes, and a big smile on her face. "Hi Luffy nice to see you is this the new guy?" She asked smiling up at Sanji.

"Hi there my name is Sanji it's very nice to meet you Rika." Sanji said bowing to her. All of a sudden she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her room which surprised Sanji.

"Come on in and play with me you to Luffy." Rika said as she pulled them into her room. The three played for what seemed like hours of fun. They waved to Rika and went to go meet Carrot, Pepper and Onion. Those three idolized Usopp like he was a king or something, but they seemed like nice kids and all to Sanji.

Seeing Sanji have fun and smile made Luffy smile doing this was to also make sure that Sanji had a peaceful sleep tonight and thanks to everything that went on today all Sanji had where good dreams of his new home.

...To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: back To Work**

 **Ok before Luffy comes back from being chained to the wall for trying to steal my cookie Robin and Nami**

 **Robin: Crossoverlover2013 dose not own One Piece only her OC's**

 **Nami: So enjoy the story**

* * *

Sanji was woken up by hearing an explosion and went to investigate. When he got downstairs he saw smoke coming from the kitchen and was not pleased at all. "I thought you two learned your lesson." Sanji said as Luffy got the two of them out of the kitchen when he thought he saw bacon which has seemed to be turned into mush.

"This is why you two are not allowed to cook." Luffy said with a pout on his face as Zoro appeared upstairs.

"Now we have to go to work on an empty stomach." Zoro said as he jumped down from the second floor with his, Luffy's and Snaji's mask in his hands. Ace came downstairs at that time and saw no breakfast, so he looked over at Sanji and he pointed to Chopper and Usopp, so Ace went over and hit them on the head and sighed as him ,Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji left to go make their latest steal.

XXX-XXX-XXX

This time they had set up a fake fortune teller stand **(** **A/N: What to know what they did first. Refer to chapter two)** with Luffy as the fortune teller. "Is this smart Ace?" Sanji asked Ace as he looked over at him.

"Don't ask me. It wasn't my idea it was Zoro and Luffy's blame them if any of this goes wrong." Ace said and Sanji shook his head he should of known.

Then all of a sudden a girl with short Orange hair and soft chocolate brown eyes came over. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt that said, "Kiss me. I'm rich," with a short skirt and knee high boots. She sat down in the chair in front of Luffy and said ," Hi I'm Nami, and i was wondering since your a fortune teller and all if you could read my love fortune for me?" She said putting her hands together like she was begging him to do it.

"Ok." Luffy said calmly even though a blush was forming on his face. He took her palm and started to pretend to read he love fortune as Sanji, Ace, and Zoro stole all her valuables. "I see you falling in love with a strong man." Luffy said with a big smile and a blush on his face. Nami reached for her hand bag and noticed it was gone. She looked up and noticed all four of them running away with her stuff.

"Hey you thief's come back with my things. Franky help!" Nami yelled as the big guy with shiny blue hair came back and began the chase. They then ran into a butcher shop because it was the closest place Luffy could find.

"Why did you pick this place to hide ,and please don't say its because meat is in here." Ace asked Luffy confused.

"Closest place i could find, and there's no way he'll find us in here." Luffy said so confidently, but the four friends didn't happen to see Franky right behind them.

"Really you might want to look behind you." Franky said as the four friends turned around timidly with sweat running down their faces, and they ran out the shop screaming like little school girls with Franky hot on their tail.

As they continued to run they ran into a lake this time," This is the perfect hiding spot now he definitely won't find us." Luffy said smiling.

"Who you hiding from, better not be me because I know your here." Franky said as they turned around and came face to face with him, and they screamed and went back to running with Zoro leading the way. This worried Sanji, because according to Luffy, Zoro got lost on his way to the bathroom in the place.

"Why is Zoro leading the way?" Sanji asked Luffy since he was in front od Sanji.

"Even though Zoro has trouble with directions he knows the way back to the place better then anyone." Luffy said as they continued to follow Zoro until they got home.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Hey Chopper when are Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji gonna get back home?" Rika asked as she looked out the door for the fifth time that evening.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be back and second now." Just as Chopper said that in rushed Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji, and they slamed the door shut behind them.

"Wow Chopper you were right. Your so cool." Rika said hugging him.

"It's not like saying that makes me happy or anything you big jerk." Chopper said doing a little happy dance.

"So what did you get today Luffy?" Rika asked smiling up at him.

"We got some money for food and to help fix up the place later. Time to get some sleep we got work in the morning. Goodnight everyone." Luffy said as he and everyone eles went to sleep.

XXX-XXX-XXX

The next morning Sanji woke up at 6:30 before Chopper and Usopp could get into the kitchen, and make it look like a battlefield. Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Chopper Usopp, Rika, Carrot, Pepper, And Onion all woke up to the smell of waffles and Luffy was excited to eat Sanji's cooking again as everyone rushed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "So you guys ready for work?" Ace asked as they all finished putting the dishes away.

"Yeah! Lets go guys." Luffy said as they all left picking up their masks on the way out.

" Hey do the kids know we do this?" Sanji asked to just to make sure.

"Nope."Luffy, Zoro, and Ace answered as they went to make their latest steal.

XXX-XXX-XXX

This time all four of them set up a fake jewelry stand with every kind of jewel they could find. After they set up and put Zoro in charge of this stand a young lady around 28 came up to there stand. She had long black hair, with purple vest and shorts, along with purple cowboy hat. "Wow what a beautiful jewelry you have here." She said totally distracted to notice she was getting robbed. She was so close to Zoro couldn't help but blush which made the young lady giggle a little at his red face. As she went to get some money to buy some of the lovely jewelry she noticed that her wallet was missing, and so were the people at the stand. "Nami, Vivi, Franky fallow me I'm going after those thief's in hope of getting our money back." The lady said as she started to go after them.

"Hey wait for us." Nami and Vivi yelled as they went after their sister with Franky right behind them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"What a haul huh guys? This will help us a lot, to take care of everyone." Luffy said as a smile illuminated his face.

All of a sudden they heard some some voices outside, "Hello anyone here? We don't mean you any harm do please if someone is here come on out." As the four friends heard the voices they hid the money as Luffy went to go get the door.

"Hello may I help you?" Luffy asked, but then noticed that it was the three girls they stole from.

"Oh my people do live here. Before we come in allow us to introduce our self's. My name is Robin the one with orange hair to my right is Nami, to my left the one with baby blue hair is Vivi, and the person behind us with shiny blue hair is Franky." Robin said as all four of them walked inside, but as Franky walked in Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Sanji all froze because that was the guy who chased them halfway around town the other day.

"Oh well thank you foe the introductions our turn." Luffy said sorta recovering from shock. "Well ok, I'm Luffy, over there leaning on the wall is Zoro, over their the person who just fell through the stairs is my brother Ace, the one laughing at that is Sanji, the one scolding Ace while fixing the stairs is Usopp, and the one patching him up is Chopper. There are more people here but you'll meet them later." Luffy said as his eyes landed on Nami and they both blushed like two high school kids falling in love for the first time. The same for Ace and Vivi as Chopper finished patching him up.

Robin recognized Zoro from the stand and Zoro turned away to hide his blush from everyone. "So what to you call this place?" Robin asked lookinf over at Luffy and Ace.

"Oh the place." Luffy and Ace said at the same time.

"Really?" Nami, Vivi, Robin, and Franky all asked, and all Luffy and Ace did was shake their head yes.

"Well this is quite interesting, well to be helpful to our new friends here." Robin said as she took some of her money that didn't get stolen out of her pocket. "It's to help you fix up the place." Robin said with Nami and Vivi next to her smiling, making Luffy, Ace,and Zoro blush beat red.

"Thank you but we have..."Luffy was about to finish when Ace covered his mouth before he could. After the girls handed them the money they had to leave, but promised to come visit them tomorrow.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As night rolled around Rika asked if Sanji would sleep in her room with her to banish bad dreams, and Sanji agreed as did Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Chopper along with Usopp, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion. The night was filled with pleasant dreams foe all.

 **...To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Sanji's Past**

 **What time is it guys**

 **Robin: About 2:00 in the morning author**

 **Nami: You should really be asleep at this time**

 **I know but i have to post a chapter for my people out there**

 **Robin: All right then Crossoverlover2013 dose not own One Piece**

 **Nami: Just her OC's**

 **Enjoy (falls asleep)**

* * *

The next morning came to everyone eating some more of Sanji's cooking, and having their taste buds sent to heaven. "Hey we need to go shopping today. We're almost out of food, and i need to replace the pots and pans that Chopper and Usopp totally destroyed." Sanji said sending a death glare their way. If looks could kill they would have died five times over by now.

"Sure thing Sanji right after seconds." Luffy said handing his plate to a sighing Sinji who just smiled and took his plate and put more food on it. Along with all the plates even his own and they dug back in, and they couldn't help but smile, but today Sanji's would waver for a little bit later that same day.

XXX-XXX-XXX

So after breakfast was over after Luffy's sixth serving of food and Sanji with Ace's help cleaned the dishes. Luffy, Ace, and Sanji went to go shopping. They left Zoro at the place because if they took him shopping he would get lost all over the town they live in, it's not even that big. They first went to a cooking shop so Sanji could get new pots and pans that hopefully wouldn't get destroyed if Chopper and Usopp actually learned their lesson. Well one can only hope they did. Next was a clothing store because, not just Sanji needed new clothes but everyone did, and after that came the supper market which Ace had to hold Luffy back from inhaling all the food in the store. They got many strange looks from people which didn't faze them because they got strange looks when ever they went food shopping and Sanji just laughed.

About an hour later Sanji came out with twelve bags and gave six of them to Ace. All of a sudden Sanji heard a high pitched scream that sounded like a girls scream. He turned and followed to were he heard it. "Hey wait Sanji come back." Luffy yelled but it landed on deaf ears, and Sanji kept running. Out of breath he came face to face with his nightmare, but this time he knew he wasn't dreaming it really was that damn factory that terrified him more than anything else in the world could. "Hey what got into you back there?" Luffy asked putting his hand on Sanji's shoulder , and he jumped a little bit. " Hey let's head home you guys" Ace said as they turned away from that factory and went back to the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

When they got back to the place they started to interrogate Sanji about what happened when they went shopping and saw that gloomy looking factory. "So tell us whats going on?" Luffy and Ace asked Sanji holding a light over him.

"No." Sanji answered and this has been going on for three hours now. Around 3:00 in the afternoon the girls came over to vist and saw Luffy and Ace begging Sanji to tell them, yes that's how desperate they were. "I already said no. Now we have guests and I'm gonna go make some lunch." Sanji said walking out of the room leaving a confused Luffy, Ace , Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Robin , and Vivi, Zoro could care less mostly because he was sleeping and just woke up when Robin sat down next to him, and Vivi and Nami trying to comfort and beaten Luffy and Ace.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen and gave a sigh. "If I tell you tell you will you leave me alone about it?" Sanji asked looking at Luffy and Ace, whose's faces brightened right up at that. They shake their heads yes and sat down to listen, so did Chopper, Robin some how got Zoro over there, and Nami and Vivi sat down as well.

XXX-XXX-XXX

After everyone was seated Sanji took a deep breath and began to tell the story, "It all started 10 years ago..."

 **Flashback**

It was a normal night at the Baratie and Sanji was taking out the trash at the time he was only Five years old. The owner of the restaurant head chief Zeff was looking after Sanji for about two years now. As Sanji put the trash in the dumpster something hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground and all he saw were big boots as his world went dark.

XXX-XXX-XXX

When he started waking up he felt intense pain in his head as his vision was swimming until it finally became clear. Sanji was in a dimly lit room filled with other kids not just him, but the one that caught his eyes was a girl with shimmering white long hair,and with watery emerald green eyes. Sanji couldn't take his eyes off her so he decided to go talk with the girl. "Hi there are you ok?" Sanji asked sitting down next to her.

"No I'm scared and I want to go home." The girl cried as she garbed Sanjis shirt and clung to it. Sanji started to stroke her hair as she started to clam down a little bit.

"Oh I'm Sanji hello it's nice to meet you." Sanji said slightly bowing to the girl before smiled at him but didn't give her name yet and Sanji excepted that. After getting to the factory things got real bad. One time when Sanji messed up the girl took the fall for him so he wouldn't get hurt. One time she came down with her hair dyed jet black. "Oh waht happened to your wonderful snow white hair?" Sanji asked as she cried.

"They said that my hair was to flashy and impressive so they dyed it to hid the color of it." She cried into Sanji's destroyed shirt. Many years later the girl messed up, but to pay her back he took the fall and they broke his leg and messed up his foot, and all he did was get thrown back to work. That night it was raining and Sanji decided to escape.

 **End Flashback**

XXX-XXX-XXX

"That's when you guys found me." Sanji ended and everyone was terrified and felt awful for him.

"Wow that was whats the word I"m looking for, oh yeah melancholy." Luffy said as he went to comfort Sanji.

"I have to go back to help that girl and everyone else get out of that place. Oh yeah and the girls name was Sloane.

... **To be continued** ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Sloane**

 **Luffy: Glad to see you not typing at 2:00 in the morning anymore**

 **Me: Yeah well my co-writer got mad at me and banded it**

 **Nami: It's good that he did you need your sleep**

 **Robin : I agree to be in top form you need a lot of rest**

 **Sanji: I think she looks lovely ant time of the day**

 **Me: Thanks Sanji now how about we get on with the story**

 **Nami: Crossoverlover2013 dose not own One Piece**

 **Robin: Just her OC"s**

 **Robin &Nami: Enjoy the chapter and review**

* * *

Everyone didn't know what to expect when Sanji said he was going back to that hell hole to save someone he cared about, and everyone else there as well. "Alright then lets go save Sanji's girlfriend Slogo!" Luffy yelled smiling at eneryone.

Nami sighed," I agree with Luffy and her name is Sloane." Nami said grabbing Luffy's hand to stop him from running off, and because she liked him. One after another everyone started to agree to help Sanji save Sloane, and he couldn't of been more happy.

"Oh thank you so much guys we leave at 7:00 tonight for Operation: Break Out."

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was 6:55 pm when the girls showed back up at the place for the operation. "Wow nice getup girls." Ace said as he saw them dressed in all black so they could blend into the shadows and not be seen.

"Thanks I sewed them for me, Nami, and Robin. Franky is going to stay here with Chopper and Usopp." Vivi said as she was blushing while looking at Ace.

"Don't you guys have any camouflage?" Nami asked surprised to them just wearing their normal street clothes.

" No not really but whats the point anyway? We're just gonna bust in and trash the place, after Sanji finds his girlfriend of course. Making Nami giggle at how carefree he was even though he was diving head first into danger.

"Ok stupid cook lead the way." Zoro said as he yawned.

"What was that moss head." Sanji yelled back as those two started to fight each other. Then out of no where Ace fell down on the floor which scared Vivi to the point of almost having a heart attack.

"Oh don't worry Vivi Ace just has narcolepsy and falls asleep at random moments. Nami can you stop Zoro and Sanji's fight while I wak up Ace. Luffy said as they went off to do what they had to do. Luffy shook Ace awake while Nami hit Zoro and Sanji to stop them.

"Well we should get going, go ahead and lead us mister cook." Robin said as Sanji started to lead the way as Chopper and Franky wished them luck.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It took them about an hour to get to the factory that scarred Sanji and nearly made Vivi faint and ,Robin ,Nami, Luffy, Ace, and even Zoro speechless. "Well here we are. I'm gonna find Sloane and then give you the signal to attack ok Luffy." Sanji said as everyone looked at Luffy knowing he would just attack at random no matter what anyone said.

"Yeah sure of course we'll wait for your signal." Luffy said even though Ace had to hold him back from doing anything stupid that could mess up the plan.

"Ok just wait here for a little bit, I'll be back as soon as possible. Hang on Sloane." Sanji said as he took off towards the back of the factory.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It took about five minutes for Sanji to get to the back of the factory. He found a rusty old ladder he used to escape, and climbed up to look through the windows to see if he could find Sloane any were. Sanji looked through one window which he wished he never saw, was one of the guards singing with his rubber ducky which scared him for life. "Ok last window please be in here instead of another guard singing or doing ballet. Sanji said shivering at the thought of it as he made it to the last window. When he looked inside he saw a girl with jet black hair laying on the floor bruised and bleeding, and that was Sloane. "Oh my god! Sloane are you okay, what did they do to you?" Sanji asked close to tears.

Sloane opened her emerald green eyes, but instead of shimmering they now looked dull and lifeless. "Sanji that you? I've missed you so much." Sloane said smiling he always loved her you left I was afraid you wouldn't come back for me and everyone else." She said close to crying, but Sanji pulled her to his chest so she could.

"I'm sorry it took so long but now I'm here for you, and we're all getting out of here." Sanji said in a soothing voice and stroking her hair.

"They were awful Sanji they kept hurting me like I was their punching bag and toy to them." Sloane cried into Sanji's shirt. Sanji grit his teeth, took out a flashlight flashed it and gave his friends the signal to attack the factory.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Finally!" Luffy yelled as he bust through the door to start beating up the bad guys. All everyone did was rush in after him. When they got inside they saw half the guards on the ground in agonizing pain whinnying like babies. Then Luffy saw Sanji come downstairs holding a girl in his arms bridal style. They cleaned up the rest of the guards and meet up with Sanji and Sloane along with Nami, Vivi, and Robin.

"Now that was fun. We should have nights out more often." Ace said coming up to Vivi and putting his arm around her making her blush.

"Yeah we did great." Luffy said just putting his hand on Sloane's shoulder and she freaked outand clung onto Robin who was closest to her at that moment in time. "What in the name of Satan just happened ? All I did was touch her." Luffy said confused by her reaction towards him. As Sanji came near to were Sloane was and then she jumped and clung to Sanji. "Hey why is she ok with Sanji?" Luffy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sanji is different then the rest of you men." Sloane whispered and dug her head into Sanji's shirt. The boys looked baffled while the girls plus Sanji laughed at their expressions and confusion and started to head home to the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

The place came into view and everyone was happy to be home. Sloane was being carried on Sanji's back and didn't look at Luffy, Zoro, and Ace because she didn't trust them at all. "Hey guys we're home!" Luffy yelled as he ran inside happy to see his friends and family by bond not blood. Sanji came in and put Sloane down so she could stand but still refused to move away from Sanji.

"Hey guys new person cool." Carrot ,Pepper, and Onion said as Pepper touched her shoulder she freaked out and jumped and ended up on Sanji's shoulders clinging to him, and almost making him fall over on his back. "What happened Pepper asked confused.

"Okay shes just really shy how about we see Rika how about it Sloane?" Sanji asked and Sloane slowly nodded as Sanji lead her to Rika's room and kocked on her door. When Rika opened the door she saw Sanjiand rushed to go hug him.

"Your all back I was worried when I heard you all went to the factory, but you all came back alright." Then Rika looked up and saw Sloane and smiled up at her. "Cool we got a new family member. Come on in and play with me you two." Rika said as she pulled Sanji and Sloane into her room to have some fun.

"Okay now I'm really confused. She's okay with Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Robin, and even Rika, but not us we helped safe her as well." Luffy said as he sat and pouted. Ace just looked at his brother for a minute when Nami went over, and started patting Luffy on the back to make him feel better. Ace knew Luffy was in good hands so he went over by Vivi who pretty much fell asleep on Ace's lap, and Robin fell asleep on Zoro's shoulder as they waited for Sloane.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Rika was having a lot of fun with Sloane and Sanji. Rika made flower hats for everyone, and was dancing around even Sloane was giggling a little bit, and the sparkle was starting to return to her eyes. The door opened and in came a sleepy Vivi, a sleepy Nami and a surprisingly wide awake Robin. " Hello we don't mean to intrude on all of you ,but we were wondering if it would be okay if Sloane came to our place to get a bath and some clean clothes."Robin said looking between Sanji and Sloane for her answer. Sloane looked at Sanji for support and Sanji nodded his head yes that it was safe and ok to go with Nami, Vivi, Robin, and their bodyguard Fanky who she stayed far away from. When Sloane left Sanji patted Rika on the head and went to turn in for the night.

XXX-XXX-XXX

When the four girls along with their bodyguard Franky made it home, Sloane couldn't believe how big it was. She was at a lose for words as Nami, Vivi, and Robin led her inside the mansion. It was so clean and sparkly again she was at a lose for words. Robin led Sloane to the bathroom for a bath as she went to get some of Vivi's old clothes that might have fit her. When Sloane was done with her bath she saw a night gown and a baby blue summer dress, so she put on the night gown and meet Robin outside the bathroom and Robin thought she looked nice all cleaned up. So Robin and Franky led her back to the place to be with her family.

XXX-XXX-XXX

After Robin and Franky dropped Sloane off at the Place and went back home Sloane went on a search to find Sanji's room. After about an hour of looking she found it and looked inside and saw him asleep, so as quietly as possible she got into bed with him, and cuddled because she knew he could chase away the bad dreams.

 **... To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Girls Day Out**

 **Zoro: You make me look dumb you are so dead**

 **Me: Nami help Zoro is being mean to me**

 **Nami: Zoro knock it off and leave Crossoverlover2013 alone**

 **Zoro: fine I'm gonna take a nap**

 **Me: Ok anything to add Sloane**

 **Sloane: ...(Hides behind Sanji)**

 **Me: Ok that was unexpected never mind I own nothing but my Oc's**

* * *

Sanji was woken up next morning by the sound of his friends giggling. He was confused why they were laughing, then he noticed he wasn't alone in his bed, but Sloane was sleeping soundly next to him. Sanj's face was as red as a tomato as Sloane's emerald green eyes opened slowly and she saw everyone staring at her and Sanji. Sanji shooed them away and proceed to get dressed. "I didn't know you got home last night. I'm glad your okay." Sanji said as he truned aroung and saw Sloane in a beautiful sky blue dress with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Dose it look good? You can tell the truth." Sloane said as she noticed Sanji staring at her.

"You look wonderful." Sanji said as he took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen so he could cook breakfast for everyone

XXX-XXX-XXX

After Sanji was done cooking before Luffy could even get into the kitchen Sanji had a plate of his five star food in front of Sloane for her to try. She put a piece of food in her mouth and her eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July as she consumed her food like Luffy did to his as well as everyone else who ate Sanji's food for the first time or twelve time.

"Wow Sloane can eat just as much as Luffy and not chock on the food. Chopper said redoing her bandages. Besides Sanji Chopper was the only other man she let near her, mainly because he was a reindeer. About five minutes later the doors opened and in came the girls.

"Hi guys we were wondering if we could take Sloane out shopping." Nami and Vivi said hugging Sloane. Sloane was so confuseed about what was going on in the moment right now. Sloane looked to Sanji for help so he decided to say this for her.

"She can go but make sure she's back by five." Sanji said smiling at the girls.

"Thanks!" Nami and Vivi said as they dragged Sloane out of the place.

"We'll have her back by five." Robin said as she followed her energetic sisters.

XXX-XXX-XXX

The day was a bit cloudy but that didn't change the upbeat mood Nami and Vivi were in, as they dragged a very confused Sloane along on a shooping trip. Robin was remembering what Sanji told her about Sloane.

 _Flashback_

 _"Remember this for me okay Robin. Sloane's original hair color is snow white. We're still working on getting the dye out okay." Sanji said looking at her for hope that she understood._

 _"Of course Sanji. I will help her pick out clothes that match her hair when the black dye comes out." Robin said with a kind smile as she went to follow her sisters and a confused Sloane._

 _Flashback End_

Robin was knocked out of her thoughts by Nami's scream of delight. "Yes finally my friends Pappagu and Camie opened their store. They will have great clothes and hopefully cute shoes that will look great on you." Nami said smiling at Sloane with stars in her eyes.

"I wonder if they have anything Egyptian." Vivi said as Robin caught up with the three girls with a smile on her face. ( **A/N : If you have watched the show One Piece Camie is not a mermaid and Pappagu is not a starfish)**

Nami opened the door to the store and brought Sloane inside and they were followed by Robin and Vivi.

"Oh our first customers." Pappagu said excited catching Camie's attention at the moment in time.

"Oh it's Namichin, Vivichin, Robinchin, and someone new as well." Camie said smiling really big. Camie is a fifteen year old girl with short green hair, big chocolate brown eyes and a big smile. She wears a black T-shirt with a yellow star on it and the letters C and R, she is also wearing a pink skirt that looks like mermaid fins, along with sea blue sandals, a seashell backpack and a mermaid necklace that was the last thing she had to remember her mother and father by. Now Pappagu has short orange hair hidden under his Jamacen hat, he wear's sunglasses, and also has a smile on his face just not as big as Camie's. Pappagu is 19 years old, and right now Camie's legal guardian he wears a bright yellow shirt that says fashion designer on it, he wears blue jeans, and a starfish necklace that Camie got him for his last brithday.

" Who's this girl? Camie asked as she just smiled at Sloane.

"Oh well Camie this is our new friend Sloane." Nami said as Robin nodded and Vivi paying no attention at all went over to the Egyptian selection in the store.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sloanechin." Camie said shaking her hand with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to our store called "The Mermaid and Starfish fashion." Pappagu said with a lot of enthusiasm. "We've got shirts, pants, dress's, shoes, swimsuits, even to your sisters delight Egyptian clothes. Everything a guy or girl will enjoy all at a low price because it's the grand opening." Pappagu said as Vivi bought sixteen Egyptian dress's for herself, it's like she forgot the reason they were there what an air head at times.

"So who are you guys shopping for today?" Camie asked comeing out from behind the counter to help the girls find clothes, so Pappagu took over at the cash register.

"Well we're here to get new clothes for our friend Sloane. Though I'm not sure everyone remembers that." Robin said looking over at Vivi.

" Oh come on Robin they had an Egyptian selection, I couldn't help myself you know that." Vivi said in a high pitched whiner kind of voice making everyone laugh even the shy Sloane. They spent about three hours there picking out dress's, shoes, swimsuits, shirts, and pants along with anything else that looked cute.

"Okay that's everything packed up. Oh before you go Sloanechin, I want you to have this charm bracelet as a sign of our friendship." Camie said putting it around Sloanes wrist waving to them as they left the store.

XXX-XXX-XXX

A little while later in turned out to be noon so the four of them decided to go get some lunch. "Oh here we go a fast food joint lets go here." Vivi said pointing to McDonalds. It was her favorite place to go to eat.

"Okay that sounds like a good place, also it might be a nice un-crowded place to bring Sloane." Robin said patting her on the head to reassure their companie that they would stay by her side. Upon entering the food joint Sloane couldn't believe her eyes there was food everywhere, and the menu had a variety of different things on it, she was just so amazed she was speechless. "Okay we'll have one of everything please." Robin said taking out hundred dollars to pay, and agian Sloane was left speechless.

"Well here's our food let's dig in!" Nami said grabbing one of the sandwiches as did Vivi and Robin, but Sloane just started at them and the food. "Come on Sloane dig in its so good." Nami said handing here a sandwich and a thing of fries urging her to eat.

"Oh no I couldn't I olny get leftovers, and that's fine besides you payed for it, and along with all the stuff you bought me. I don't want to be rude." Sloane said bowing her head as if she was apologizing for something she didn't even do.

"Now, now don't talk that. I know part of it has to do with what happened in that awful factory, but we're not going to take away your privilege to eat just because we bought it. Now for the clothes think of them as a gift from us to you." Robin said giving her a warming sort of motherly smile.

"Okay thank you very much!" Sloane said bowing and then started to eat and have a good time with Robin, Nami, and Vivi.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was now nearing 4:30 pm so the girls decided to head back to the place after there fun day of shopping." This one time these mean guys were picking on me and Vivi so Robin came over and beat them up." Nami said making Sloane laugh. All of a sudden it started to rain, and to the girls suprise the dye in Sloanes hair washed out thanks to the rain.

" Wow it's so pretty." Vivi said admiring her Snow White hair that was dripping wet from the rain. Robin and Nami agreed with Vivi on how amazing and pretty it was.

"So that's the color." Sloane whispered to herself as they continued on to the place as not to be late for dinner and to show the boys their new development.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As they made it back Sanji had dinner made and ready to eat. Sanji was happy to see the girls and Sloanes natural hair color. Everyone sat down to enjoy dinner along with protecting their food from Luffy and Ace, drinking with Zoro, and sharing stories with everyone. Now Sloane was truly happy with her new family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: The Thieves Identity Exsposed**

 **Me: Has anyone seen Luffy**

 **Luffy: Here I am**

 **Me: Good didn't see you last time**

 **Nami: He had to buy more food after he ate it all**

 **Me: Okay that makes sense Sloane take it away**

 **Sloane: ...no...(hides behind Sanji)**

 **Me: Okay fine I don't ow** **n One Piece just my OCs enjoy the chapter**

* * *

It was around 9:00 in the morning when the smell of freshly cooked bacon woke up a droling Luffy. "Food!" Those were the frist words that left Luffy's mouth as he rushed downstairs to eat breakfast, but was stopped when a foot meet his face.

"Hold on Luffy go wake up the others I'm almost done with the waffles." Sanji said and Luffy rushed to wake the others except Sloane who was already up and playing with Rika.

"Ace up-and-etm time for breakfast." Luffy yelled as he jumped right on top of Ace jolting him awake , and colliding foreheads together.

"Ok new rule next time you wake me up just shake me awake instead of crushing my windpipe." Ace groaned pushing Luffy off of him. With Ace awake next came Zoro.

"Get up Zoro it's time for food!" Luffy yelled right in his ear which almost ended up with Luffy losing a hand.

"I hate it when you do that." Zoro said as he sluggishly got out of bed, and now to get Usopp.

"Usopp stairs are broken!" Luffy lied knowing that saying that was the only thing that could wake him up. So with everyone up it was time to eat and Luffy was back downstairs to eat as Chopper helped Sanji set the table.

XXX-XXX-XXX

With breakfast finished and the dishes cleaned Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji along with Chopper and Usopp were thinking about the stolen money they had.( **A/N: If you don't remember check chapter 2 and 5)** "We could try to return it, but then we would properly get arrested." Luffy said thinking of a new plan when a knock came from the door and Luffy went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw the girls and was surprised to see Franky along with them.

"Hey guys nice to see you." They greeted as they took a seat next to the boys. Sloane heard the knock on the knock at the door and came to see who it was, and was happy to see Nami, Vivi, and Robin not so much about Franky he was scary. "So what you guys up to?" Nami asked as Sloane took a seat next to Sanji.

"Oh nothing really." Luffy said even though he lied right through his teeth.

"Well the reason we're here is we forgot to tell you guys something. There is a band of thieves out there and we want you all to be careful out there okay." Robin said in a careing voice which made the boys feel really bad about it now.

"So be careful okay." Nami and Vivi asked giving them puppy eyes so they agreed to be careful for the girls sake.

XXX-XXX-XXX ( The Next Day)

"Ok think what are we going to do, we're the thieves they want us to be careful of!" Luffy screamed while running around like a maniac.

"Sanji you were a thieve?" Sloane asked looking at Sanji confused.

"Yeah only for a little while, but Luffy dragged me into it." Sanji said patting Sloane on the head making her smile.

All of a sudden in came the girls with Franky behind them making Sloane a little nervous. "Hey guys if it was ok if we took Sloane to come see a movie with us." Vivi said as she and Nami hugged her arms.

"Oh sure if and only if you bring her home safely okay." Sanji said and the girls shook theirs heads yes with a big amount of energy.

"Yes we get to take you to your frist movie." Nami and Vivi yelled all happy startling Sloane.

"Well we'll be back soon so Franky you can stay with the boys here." Robin said as she fall owed her sisters out of the place, and to the movies.

"So we're stuck here with you huh?" Ace asked as Zoro just went to take a nap and Chopper went to the medical room and locked the door.

"Yep mind 9if I look around a little bit? Franky asked.

"No not at all feel free too." Luffy said with a big smile on his face as Franky started looking around. When he cvame to the kitchen he noticed a cupboard looked like it was about to burst open.

"Hey whats wrong with this cupboard?" Franky asked as he went to open it.

"No wait don't open tha..." Luffy was interrupted when Franky opened the cupboard, and money flooded the kitchen room.

"Where did you guys get all this money? If I remember correctly you guys said you didn't have any jobs." Franky said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay on the count of three we run. One, Two..." Before Luffy could finish for everyone he was garbed by the collar.

"Three." Franky said as he garbed them all.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"That was the best movie ever!" Nami yelled as Vivi was clinging to Sloan's arm and Robin just looked bored and tired.

"Did you have to pick a horror movie?" Vivi asked finally letting go of Sloane's arm.

"Yep and it was awesome except Robin slept through it." Nami said looking at Robin earning a chuckle from Vivi and Sloane. As they looked forward they noticed they were nearing the place. "Come on let's go." Nami said as they walked on. As they entered the place they saw something very unexpected. Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Sanji were hanging from the wall by really big iron staples, but what surprised the guys was One the looks on the Girls face's and Two that Zoro was sleeping through all this.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as she was the only one who recovered from being stunned.

"Oh nothing really just you know hanging out." Luffy said with a fake laugh.

"Franky care to explain." Robin said as Nami and Vivi finally recovered from their shock.

"Sure remember those thieves we were looking for well found em." Franky said pointing at the boys. All of a sudden a door behind them opened and out came a very sleepy looking Rika.

"Luffy what's going on?" Rika asked rubbing her eyes.

" Oh we're just playing hang manis all" Luffy said so she wouldn't worry.

"Oh ok and when are we going to fix up the place? Rika asked.

"Soon so don't worry you, pepper, onion and carrot are not going to an orphanage I promise." Luffy said as Rika smiled and went to go back to sleep. The girls and Franky couldn't believe their eyes now they understood why that money was stolen. From this point on the girls decided to help out and fix the place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9.5: Special- Welcome to The Place**

 **Me: Hi I decided to have some fun**

 **Luffy: Yeah I love fun lets get it started**

 **Nami: Shut up Luffy and just listen**

 **Me: Nami where's Sloane**

 **Nami: She didn't like getting called on so she left**

 **Robin: Now she's sad now so CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her OCs**

 **Me: Sloane doesn't like me enjoy the chapter while I go cry now**

* * *

 **Luffy and Ace**

It was around 9:00 am and a chilly December morning, and two young boys were walking the streets freezing. "It's so cold a Ace and I'm starving." Luffy said looking close to fainting.

"Hang in there Luffy we'll find some shelter soon I promise." Ace said as he looked over at his little brother. Luffy looked pale and his eyes were dropping like he was about to fall asleep, and not wake up. Acer put his hand to Luffy's forehead and retractedhis hand. "God Luffy your burning up we need to find shelter now." Ace said as he put Luffy on his back and continued walking, and it was just his luck that it started to snow. "Oh great like Luffy isn't sick enough I have to get him help. Ace whispered to himself but up ahead he saw an old building, so he ran for shelter and a place for Luffy to rest.

"Hello is someone there?" A small voice came from the other side.

"I'm sorry i don't mean to intrude but it's freezing outside and my little brother is very sick. Please let us stay here." Ace begged the little girl whose name was Rika.

"Sure of course bring him in here and put him on the bed. Me and my mom live here so we'll help treat your brother. You two are welcome to stay here as well." Rika said and that's how Luffy and Ace came to live in the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **Zoro**

It had been a week since Luffy and Ace took residence at the place, and decided it would be a safe haven for the homeless. "Wow this day is really hot and humid I think it's gonna rain tonight or later today." Luffy said as Ace listened to him. While Luffy went on ahead with Ace fallowing him all of a sudden Luffy tripped over something.

"Luffy you okay? What the heck happened?"Ace asked as he rushed over to help Luffy up. When he got to Luffy he saw he tripped over someones leg. "Luffy someones there under all these boxes. Help me get the boxes off." Ace said as they got the boxes off. The guy under the boxes had green hair and he looked really hurt and had a lot of cuts, and most surprising was the three swords. Seeing him on the streets they took him to the place.

About two hours laterZoro woke up and came face to face with a very energetic Luffy. "Hi!" Luffy said and startled Zoro.

"Whoa okay please get out of my face and tell me where I am."Zoro said as he sat up and noticed his cuts were wrapped up in bandages.

"Well my name is Luffy and I know your Zoro and that's my bother Ace." Luffy started as Zoro was sitting up.

"You know my name okay. Look I'm grateful you brought me here but I don't want to intrude in your house. I don't have a home okay." Zoro said as he was about to leave , but Luffy stopped him.

"As I was saying before this is called the place and it is a heaven for people who don't have a home so welcome." Luffy said welcoming someone new to their strange but loving family.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **Usopp**

So Luffy and Ace along with Zoro learned that besides Rika and her mother three other kids lived here as well. Their names were Carrot, Pepper and Onion. So Luffy dragged Ace and Zoro to meet them, but while waking up the stairs they caved in."Well this is unfortunate. now what do we do about the stairs?" Zoro asked leaning against the wall with Carrot, Pepper, and Onion wondering how to fix the stairs.

"Well let's go see if we can find anyone good with a hammer and can fix things." Luffy said as he went on his search foe their fixer.

"Ok it's been two hours now and Luffy hasn't come back yet." Ace said in a worried tone, while that just woke up Zoro from his nap.

"Don't worry so much about your brother. What I can tell he's strong he can take care of himself. He'll be back any moment now I just know it." Just when Zoro said thatin came Luffy fallowed by Usopp with a hammer,some wood,and nails as well.

"Take a look guys this is Usopp he can almost fix he can fix our stairs and become a new member of our family." Luffy said with a big goofy smile.

"Wow thanks Luffy I'll do my best to be a good family member, now time to fix those stairs." Usopp said as he got to work to help his new family.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **Chopper**

It was the middle of winter and there was a really bad snowstorm and Rika was gravely ill. "This is bad we need a doctor or she could die." Luffy said pacing as Ace put a cold rag on her head to bring down Rika's fever.

"Clam down Luffy we can't get a doctor now anyway. Not in this weather so just calm down and wait for the snowstorm to stop." Zoro said as Usopp held Luffy back from running out to find a doctor.

"Will she make it that long? I promised her we would celebrate Christmas together as a family." Luffy said calming down with tears in his eyes. All of a sudden someone just walked inside the place and to their surprise turned out to be a reindeer. "Cool I'm gonna catch that reindeer." Luffy said as he jumped and caught the reindeer.

"Ah! Let go of me!"He started screaming as if Luffy was going to kill Rika got out of bedto try and fake that she was feeling okay.

"Whoa you are not well enough to be out of bed." Zoro said gently grabbing Rika by her arm.

"I'm okay don't worry Zoro remember we're all going to celebrate Christmas together." Rika said breathing harshly as she fell over and Zoro caught her before she hit the floor. That didn't go unnoticed by Chopper who got out of Luffy's grip and rushed over to help Rika up on bed and checked her fever, and he gave her medicine. A week later Rika was healthy again and they all celebrated Christmas and got a new family member and doctor. This is how this family of misfits came to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10: Halloween Night Gone Wrong**

 **Me: Boo**

 **Luffy: Whoa that was a bit scary**

 **Nami: Well it is Halloween time to get scary**

 **Sloane: No thank you**

 **Me: Sloane will you tell everyone**

 **Sloane: No**

 **Me: She doesn't like me**

 **Robin: She likes you. Also CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece she only owns her OC's**

 **Nami: She fell asleep**

 **Robin: Okay let's just get on with the chapter then**

* * *

Luffy, Rika, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion's favorite day of October came Halloween night which meant free candy. "I love this night we get to dress up in costumes and get free candy!" Luffy said as Sloane looked at him and the kids confused as they danced around like crazy people.

"Hey Sanji what's Halloween?' Sloane asked with her emerald eyes gleaming as she waited for and answer, and making Sanji give her a small smile.

"Well Halloween is when everyone dress's up in a costume, and say trick or treat and get candy to eat for fun." Sanji said sitting down next to her holding her hand tight. Then out of nowhere in popped Luffy which startled Sloane and Sanji. "Whoa were did you come from?" Sanji asked looking around bewildered.

Luffy ignored Sanji's question and looked at Sloane smiling. "I get it you never celebrated before. Then we need to make sure you celebrate it to the costum store away!" Luffy screamed grabbing Sanji and Sloane's wrist and pulled them away into the city to search for perfect costumes for them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

They had been in the costum shop for two hours now and have had no luck. Luffy was going as a pirate captain, Rika was going as a cat, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion were going as well a carrot, pepper, and onion ironically. Then Sloane finally found what she wanted to be along with Sanji surprisingly they both wanted to be vampires. "Wow so romantic a vampire couple on Halloween that is so cute!" Rika said squalling causing Sloane to blush beat red. As they tried them on they looked great according to everyone, and it looked like Sloane was getting comfortable around Luffy, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion to Sanji's delight she was opening up again. They went up to the register to pay for our costumes so then they were on their way back to the place. What the seven didn't notice was that in a dark alleyway, deep and dark blood red eyes was watching their every step. This person was mostly watching Sloane's and Sanji's steps as her eyes gleamed evilly, this was going to be a Halloween night to remember.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sunset had rolled around and everyone was getting ready for their trick or treating escapade. The girls even decided to join the fun. Nami was dressed up as a pirate navigator for Luffy's crew, Vivi was dressed as a Egyptian princess so Ace dressed up as a Egyptian prince, and Robin dressed up as a swords woman and Zoro stayed in his normal clothes just added a black bandana on top of his green colored hair. When Nami came downstairs all dressed up Luffy's jaw dropped at how gorgeous she was. "Wow Nami you look amazing and worthy of bing my navigator. That is if I was a real pirate and all. Luffy said and Nami put a finger over his mouth.

"You talk to much." Nami said and leaned in and kissed him and Luffy pretty much died of happiness at that moment. Vivi was coming down the stairs and then tripped on her dress and started to fall only to be caught in two big strong arms.

"Hi princess nice of you to drop in." Ace said leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"You sure know how to charm a girl Ace my prince." Vivi said as they broke the first kiss she pulled him into another one. Them Robin walked down the stairs and wrapped her arm around Zoro's and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her. Then coming down the stairs together holding hands were the two vampires Sanji and Sloane. Sloane looked happy and excited to go trick and treating on her first Halloween with her new family and friends. Almost forgot Franky he also dressed up he was dressed as a cyborg and on his right shoulder was Rika in her cat costume, while Carrot, Pepper, and Onion followed Usopp who was dressed as a Sniper called Sniper King. As the place with smiles little they know were gonna turn bad real fast for them all.

XXX-XXX-XXX

They had gone to over 150 houses in the course of two hours and Luffy hyped on sugar in the course of two seconds. "New rule no sugar for Luffy till Christmas." Sanji said as he noticed Luffy stopped walking and had a hard look on his face and as did Nami.

"Hey what's up guys?" Ace asked as he seemed to notice something was up.

"Uh I think saw something you guys go on ahead we'll catch up with guys." Luffy said as he and Nami ran down the alleyway as everyone kept going. Another hour later Zoro and Robin both stopped as well and did the same as Luffy and Nami, then the same thing with Ace and Vivi, all that was left was Sloane, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and the kids. Then all of sudden gun shots went off all around the kids started screaming as Sanji fell to the ground in immense blinding pain. He just noticed blood coming out of his right shoulder and right leg. Sloane ran to him, but he couldn't even hear her voice call out his name. Franky came over and picked up Sanji and ran back to the place with everyone else. As they ran home blood red eyes had rage in them as they got away with Sloane and that important boy to her was still alive.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Back at the place Chopper wrapped up Sanji as Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Nami, Robin, and Vivi came back they all sat down wondering how Halloween night could've gone so wrong.

 **... To Be Continued ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11: Meet The Ghost Princess**

 **Me: New chapter sorry for the long wait**

 **Sloane: Bringing someone new into the story I see**

 **Nami: She's back**

 **Ace: Cool that works out but I'm not in this chapter that much**

 **Me: I know but you will have a big part in some later chapters**

 **Zoro: I don't really care if I din't have a big part I get to sleep more**

 **Me: Meanie (gets out a baseball hat and hits Zoro on the head with it knocking him out)**

 **Ace: Ok... Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece just her OC's**

 **Me: Yeah if i owned it Ace wouldn't have died**

 **Ace:Wait... WHAT!?**

 **Me: On with the chapter enjoy**

* * *

It was two days after the Halloween fiasco and Sanji was finally aloud out of the infirmary, to Sloane's joy.. She was most worried about him when he got shot. "Okay that was odd, anyone understand what happened?"Sanji said sitting down next to an ecstatic Sloane as she garbed his arm.

"Well about that on Halloween night me and Nami and I'm guessing the others also saw people in the alleyways." Luffy said as he saw Sanji stiffen after hearing that.

"Well so what do we do now? We're in quiet a predicament." Franky said as he was still trying to calm down a still shaken Rika as Usopp was in the fetal position saying on phrase over and over again.

"Halloween scary, Halloween scary." Sanji was really confused at this, like someone out there planed to shot him.

"let me explain what happened." Luffy said getting Sanji's attention as he began.

 **Flashback**

"Ok talk why are you after Sanji?" Luffy asked holding the shooter against the wall by his throat.

"It's orders from our leader to take him out. Then get the dumb and annoying white haired gir..." Before he could finish Luffy slammed him into the wall and knocked him out.

 **Flashback End**

Sanji stared at him like he was insane. "Well that explains one thing but not another why did you knock him out you dummy." Sanji said using his good leg to kick him on top of the head.

"Yeah but he was insulting my friends nobody dose that. Considering what the guy said all we need to do is take out the boss guy, and or if it's a girl do the same take her out." Luffy said smiling like an idiot.

"I was worried about you Sanji. Sorry you got hurt because of me." Sloane said with a sad look in her green eyes as she cuddled Sanji's arm.

"It's not your fault i"m fine." Sanji said smiling softly patting Sloane's head. Nami, Vivi, and Robin found the scene cute as they moved closer to her now proclaimed boyfriends.

"There is one problem with Luffy's plan to take out the leader. He knocked the guy out before we could find out were their hideout was." Nami said making Luffy smile sheepishly. All of a sudden they heard some more gun shots outside and they went to investigate.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Vivi said hiding behind Ace who didn't complain he liked having Vivi so close to him.

"Luffy I don't see anything at all." Zoro said as Robin agreed withhim as she smiled at him.

"Luffy did you hear them?" Nami asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Luffy listen to us." Sanji said kicking him on top of the head again.

"I heard you guys just look over there. Some one s over there come on lets go take a look." Luffy said walking over to the figure laying on the ground two feet away. She had cuts and bruises layering he skin along with gun shot wounds. She had wavy light pink hair, was wearing a pink and black dress, with high socks, and yes pink boots, and what a surprise a pink umbrella. **(** **A/N: In case you can't tell by the obvious hints I'm giving you her favorite color is pink)**

"She looks really badly hurt. Franky pick her up lets get her inside, and then have Chopper take a look at her injures." Robin said as Franky picked the girl up in his arms and they went back to the place to get help.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Upon returning to the place Chopper freaked out upon seeing the girl hurt screaming they needed a doctor. Chopper was reminded that he was the doctor, and got to work on her. Getting the bullets out took a lot of time and she lost a lot of blood, Chopper summarized she must have been in that alley way for about a week. It was surprising that she was still alive. Sloane, Robin, and Franky were watching the girl as she slept in the recovery room. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Franky said putting a hand on Sloane's shoulder freaking her out by accident, and she clung onto Robin for dear life. "Oops sorry forgot about that." Franky said sheepishly apologizing to Sloane she forgave him the girl started to stir from her sleep.

Her eyes opened which turned out to also be pink as she looked around she started to get frighted that the factory staff caught her again, and she freaked and attacked with her ghosts. **(A/N: Just like in the show she still has her hollow- hollow powers.)** She hit Franky with her negative ghosts. "I totally suck. Everything I've done this week totally sucks. Everything I've ever done totally sucks. I should just lie down and die." Franky cried as he got all depressed surprising Robin and Sloane.

"Well that's very surprising I've never seen him so depressed before. Robin said looking Franky and then back to the frightened girl."Hi there my name is Robin what's yours?" Robin asked looking into her eyes with one of the warmest smiles you would ever see.

"I'm Perona." She whispered pulling her legs to her chest as tears started to form in her eyes and then started to fall from her big teary pink eyes startling Robin and Sloane not knowing what to do, so they went to find help and for some reason left the depressed Franky in charge of her. They looked all around the place and finally found Sanj and Luffy hoping they would help Perona lighten up her mood a bit. So they grabbed there arms and draged them to the infirmary to help

XXX-XXX-XXX

When they got there they noticed Franky was back to normal, and surprisingly playing cards with Perona and losing. "How do you keep doing that is this really your first time playing cards?" Franky asked in disbelief as she giggled slightly, but then looked scared to see new people she has never seen before. Perona shot out ghosts Sanji dodged but one hit Luffy and he got all depressed.

"I should die and be reincarnated as a clam, I can't cut as a human. Leave me here." Luffy said as he got all depressed just like Franky not to long ago.

"Luffy come on snap out of it. Don't be such a baby." Sanji said shaking his shoulder as he stayed depressed and complaining like Franky did. "Ok somebody care to explain what's going on and what happened to Luffy? Instead of being all upbeat and annoying to no end he's all depressed" Sanji said looking around the room but mostly at Perona who was shifting away from his all knowing stare.

"Well I believe the only one who can tell you is Perona if she's willing to." Robin said looking over at her to see, and all she did was sit on the bed a refuse to speak a word, which was starting to annoy Sanji to no end, so all he did was leave to go cook dinner. Sanji thought after she got something to eat maybe she'll corporate a lot more. So he went to see what to prepare for dinner to get her to talk it was so good.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Ace went to the infirmary wondering what happened to Luffy, and as he walked inside he saw Luffy all depressed. "What in the world?" Ace asked pretty much no one and turned to look a Perona .

"Horo, Horo, Horo this is funny strange it doesn't work on you though." Perona said to Sloane who was looking at Luffy.

"I guess it's cause I have little coincidence. Oh hi Ace." Sloane said finally noticing Ace and Perona sorta freaked and used her ghost on Ace.

"I'm a failure. I can't protect anyone. Leave me her to die. Ace said as he just as depressed as Luffy. Sanji came back in with a pot of stew and some bowls and the smell of food knocked Ace and Luffy right out of being so depressed which surprised Perona but nobody else.

"Her you go it's not tell us a bit about yourself. Don't worry we won't judge." Sanji said giving her some of the stew he made which Perona couldn't help but dig right in. So Perona told them everything that happened from being taken from her home and family to being put in that god awful factory just like Sanji and Sloane were. Perona had tears streaming down her face as Sanji and Sloane gave her a comforting hug to show her she wasn't alone in this. Then Luffy made his decision.

"All right we have a new family member and her name is Perona." Luffy said cheering and Perona gracelessly accepted his offer.

 **... To Be Continued ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12: A Date At The Baratie**

 **Me: Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

 **Ace: I'm barely in this chapter**

 **Nami: Stop complaining Ace**

 **Luffy: yeah just enjoy the chapter**

 **Me: Before more complaining begins on with the chapter**

 **Robin: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her OC's**

 **Me: Almost forgot to do that thanks Robin**

 **Robin: Not a problem at all**

* * *

It had been a week since Perona had come to stay with them at the place, right now Ace was reading the paper waiting for the girls to show up. While he was reading something caught his eye it was a missing person article. "Hey Luffy listen to this. Famous restaurant Baratie reopens after being closed for a few years. Young chef still missing if found please report it to head chef Zeff owner of the Baratie." Ace said as he read the article to Luffy as they ate breakfast while thinking about it then it hit Luffy.

"I know who the missing chef is. It's Sanji remember he told us he used to work at a restaurant before he taken to that whacked out factory." Luffy said looking for Sanji then remembered he went shopping with Sloane for food to eat. "Ace we need to think up an evil sachem to get Sanji to go to the Baratie on a date as well with Sloane." Luffy said as he and Ace begin to think.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sloane was amazed by the grocery store and how much food was in one place, and to Sanji it looked cute. There were a lot of people their and Sanji picked up on what some people were saying. "Hey have you heard that after being closed for a few years the Baratie reopens today." One lady said to her friend.

Yeah but I hear that young chef hasn't been found yet, but still a lot of children that went missing haven't been found." The lady's friend replied as they left the store. Sanji was frozen when he heard the name Baratie that was his old home, and he was the chef that was still missing. He was scared to go back, because last thing he remembers is taking out the trash then getting knocked out, and then ten whole years in that god awful factory. All of a sudden he was snapped out of his thoughts when Sloane appeared in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are you ok Sanji? It's time to check out our food and head back." Sloane said dragging him to the check out lane.

"Ok then we can go home alright." Sanji said as he packed up the food and they started their walk home were a sachem made by Luffy and Ace awaited them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Sanji and Sloane walked into the place the plan was set into motion along with some help from the girls they were taken to different rooms, the boys with Sanji, and the girls with Sloane. "Hey let go guys. If you wanted to talk you could have just asked." Sanji said as they closed the door to his room, and pulled out a suit from his closet and passed it to him.

"Put that on you and Sloane are going on a date. I got you reservations at a nice restaurant." Luffy said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Alright but when I get back from my date I want an explanation about this." Sanji said as he got ready and Ace handed him flowers to give Sloane.

 **Meanwhile with Sloane**

As the girls got to Sloane's room they picked out a bright pink dress and had her put it on. "Wow you look wonderful! Perona was right pink is a nice color on you. Vivi said as Nami braided her snow white hair.

"I don't look that pretty." Sloane said hiding her face from everyone.

"You look great now wear this necklace and you'll be complete." Perona said as she put a necklace with a little ghost on it around Sloane's neck.

"Are you sure Perona?" Sloane asked.

"Of course now go on." She said.

"Sanji's downstairs." Robin said showing her the way and as she said Sanji was at the bottom of the stairs, but wearing a hat much to his disliking. When Sanji looked up and saw Sloane his jaw dropped at how wonderful she looked.

"Wow you look amazing. These are for you." Sanji said handing her the flowers as she blushed beat red taking the flowers. Luffy grabbed their wrists and they were off to where ever their date was."I'm just so confused." Sanji said as they made ir, and before Luffy pushed them inside he told them their reservation was under his name and in they went.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"I wonder was it's under his name if he's not even eating here." Sloane said as she held on tight to Snaji's arm, because there were so many people around and it scared her a bit. So Sanji went up to the desk to get their reservation and then they were led to a table and given menus. When Sloane opened the menu her eyes got huge at the giant variety of food on the menu.

"Ha ha you look cute when your surprised." Sanji said as Sloane turned beat red again as she tried to hide her face behind the menu.

"I've only ever been to McDonald's before never some place this fancy." Sloane said fidgeting in her seat causing Sanji to smile lightly at her. As she just kept looking over the menu. A waiter arrived and they both ordered water to drink.

"Ok how about this Sloane we buy one of everything and we eat it together." Sanji said grabbing her hand making her bush beat red all over again. As Sanji called the waiter over and ordered their food he felt like he was being watched. "Sloane do you ever feel like your being watched?" Sanji asked looking around for what was watching him when Sloane answered.

"We are by some weird muscular guy trying to hide behind a potted plant. It's not really working." Sloane answered pointing at the plant behind Sanji. Sanji looked behind him and recognized the guy behind the plant as one of the cook's he worked with Patty.

 **Flashback (Sanji 5):**

"Why are we putting up help wanted posters? We just opened nobody knows about us yet." Sanji said as him and Zeff went around town with help wanted posters in hand. After they finished hanging the posters they went to go cook some food for lunch. About two days later two guys walked through the doorholding the help wanted posters.

"Hi there. I'm Patty and this is Crane we saw help wanted poster and we would like to work with you at the Baratie." Patty said giving the poster to Sanji and he gave it back to Chef Zeff who looked them over.

"Ok your hired you can help us cook and get some costumers ." Zeff said sending then strait to work.

 **Flashback End**

"So any ideas why he's watching us?" Sanji asked Sloane who noticed something odd.

"He's not watching me only watching you." Sloane said which surprised Sanji but by now he figured out he was at the Baratie.

 _I wonder if they figured out it's me._ Sanji thought as they ordered the rest of their food.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Crane looked over to the plant and noticed Patty hiding behind it. "Patty what are you doing?" Crane asked surprising Patty a bit.

"Shh I'm spying on one of our costumers. He reminds me of Sanji the way he's dressed." Patty said as he pulled Crane down behind the plant as well to spy on the nice couple at the table. Patty and Crane were watching them like two creepy stokers would until Chef Zeff appeared behind them and hit them at point blank rang on the head.

"I don't pay you brats to sit around and spy on costumers now get back to work you idiots." Zeff yelled at them remembering the first time Sanji starting working here.

 **Flashback:**

"Here you go your food enjoy." Five year old Sanji said as he left the table and hid behind a plant to see if they liked the food. Zeff saw him and wondered what Sanji was doing, and then he noticed this was the frist time he made food and served it to someone to eat other then Zeff.

"Wow this is good that kid is a really good cook." The costumer said making Sanji smile really wide as he went back to work.

 **Flashback End**

Zeff went back to the kitchen to cook up a meal and hope that were ever Sanji is he's safe and ok.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As their food arrived Sloane's eyes widened with amazement and joy. "You look so cute like that you know." Sanji said smiling softly at her, and once again Sloane turned beat red with a blush. As Sanji let Sloane try the food first she couldn't decide so he picked a dish for her, and when she took a bite it was like an explosion of flavor in her mouth.

"Oh Sanji this is really good also that weird guy is watching you again." Sloane said as Patty heard the comment about him being wired , and stomped over to the table with Crane trying to stop him.

"Who are you calling weird little lady?" Patty said scaring Sloane a little bit.

"Would you back off your scaring her." Sanji said getting up as Sloane hid behind him to stay as far away from Patty as possible.

"This has nothing to do with you punk. Stay out of this." Patty said to Sanji who didn't know it was him yet.

"Oh it has plenty to do with me." Sanji said as Sloane popped her head out from behind Sanji.

"The stupid hairy man is scaring me." Sloane said making more tick marks appear on Patty's head and Sanji face palm.

"Ok Sloane we need to have a conversation about what and what not to say in public. Sanji said putting her back behind him to protect her.

"I don't get it all I said was the truth." Sloane said very confused she has never been n a situation like this before at all.

"Ok we don't insult people in public or to their faces." Sanji said as he noticed Patty coming at him. Sanji did what he knew best and kicked him halfway across the restaurant.

"I still don't get what I did wrong." Sloane said looking at Sanji with her big green eyes filled with confusion.

"Ok we'll talk about that later. Right now we've got another issues it seems he fell on some peoples food ,and they look pissed." Sanji said walking over to the angry costumers yelling at Patty.

"Now what are we supposed to eat? We're starving?" A lot of costumers yelled as Sanji walked over.

"Ok everyone I understand your anger. Let me take care of this and remake all your meals." Sanji said as he made his way to the kitchen to get cooking as Patty and Crane followed him back to the kitchen.

XXX-XXX-XXX

When Sanji entered the kitchen a lot of cooks stopped, and were surprised to see a costumer in the kitchen looking like he owned the place. "Alright I need to know what they ordered so I can make them again." Sanji said as he rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands, and got ready to cook.

"How do we know you can remake them for our costumers." Patty said as he eyed Sanji suspiciously still believing he knew him from somewhere.

"Just trust me you idiot and get me their orders." Sanji said sending Patty and Crane to get orders for Sanji so he could get cooking so the costumers wouldn't kill them. With the orders received they returned to the kitchen and gave the orders to Sanji, as he looked them over he got all the ingredients ready to cook up a feast for the hungry costumers. As Sanji dot started his hands were about as fast as lightning. Plates were going out to costumers faster then you could say pizza pie and Patty was surprised. Crane looked like he was about to faint at how fast he was cooking, and Sloane had a smile on her face as she watched Sanji cook. "Done now there's no problem and all your costumers are happy." Sanji said as him and Sloane left the kitchen leaving a baffled Patty, Crane, and the other cooks. The person most surprised out of all was Zeff, because the only one who worked that fast before was Sanji and that was ten years ago.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Sanji sat back at their table exhausted with Sloane by his side a bunch of costumers came over to their table. "Your the boy who cooked our meals thank you." A lady said smiling at him

"It tasted wonderful great flavor." Another said shaking his hand.

"You should be a professional." Came another complement.

"Oh well thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was a pleasure to cook for you." Sanji said getting up and bowing like he was taught when younger, but as he bowed his hat fell off. "Ah crap." Sanji said under his breath. As he went to pick up his hat he was tackled into a hug by Patty and Crane.

"Sanji it is you we missed you so much when you went missing for ten years." They cried squeezing him and almost cutting off his air supply.

"Yes it's nice to see you guys as well, now can you please let me down before I pass out from lack of oxygen." Sanji said as they finally put him down so he could breath as Zeff came out to see Sanji.

"Nice to see you again brat. Glad you taking good care of yourself." Zeff said as he pulled Sanji into a hug.

"So Sanji this your girlfriend?" Patty asked pointing at Sloane making her turn beat red all over again making Sanji smile.

"Yeah she is and I was wondering if I could take some food to go." Sanji said as he grabbed Sloane's hand as he waited to get his to go bags.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Well that was an eventful day wouldn't you say?" Sanji asked Sloane as she hugged his arm as they walked back to the place.

"Eventful sure if not a little crazy, but I had a good time because I was with you." Sloane said as she still hugged his arm as they continued their long but peaceful walk home.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13:Christmas Time**

 **Me: Hi everyone it's been awhile**

 **Luffy: Way to long what took you**

 **Nami: Yeah we were worried Zoro killed you**

 **Me: Sorry guys now to all my lovely readers this will be my last update for awhile**

 **Ace: Why that is not fair**

 **Zoro: It means less of her good enough for me**

 **Me: Nami Zoro's being mean to me**

 **Nami: On it**

 **Me: So yeah winter break is coming and I'm gonna be out of town and also it's exam week at school. So this is my Christmas present to you all.**

 **Ace: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece**

 **Luffy" Only he Oc's**

 **Me: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

December had arrived and it was getting close to a holiday making the kids and Luffy dance around like weirdos. The holiday that was coming was Christmas, and it would be Sanji's and Sloane's first one at the place with their new family. "Are you guys excited or what. I can't wait till Ace and Zoro get back with the tree. Along with Preona, Nami, Vivi, and Robin with decorations we can use on the place to make it look festive for Christmas." Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sanji whats Christmas?" Sloane asked looking up at him with curiosity.

"Well lets see it's a holiday that celebrates family fun, and on the 24th of December when everyone's asleep a guy named Santa comes and brings presents for all the good boy's and girls." Sanji explained to Sloane

"Yeah it's great so that's why we've got to be real good ok Sloane." Rika said looking at Sloane with big eyes sparking with excitement.

"Yeah!" Sloane said as they went off to see if anyone needed help in the place. A little bit later Ace and Zoro came into the place with a really big tree as the girls followed them with decorations.

"Well it took me and Zoro three hours but we found the best tree out there. Just like you asked Luffy." Ace said setting it up with help from Zoro, Luffy. and Sanji. Sloane came back down to ask another question.

"How dose Santa get the presents to the kids?" Sloane asked as Sanji was thinking of a good way to tell her that, When Luffy intervened.

"Oh that's easy he comes in through the chimney." Luffy said smiling thinking he was helping.

"Wait so he breaks in to your house." Sloane said a little scared.

"Well how else would he give everyone their gifts, come and knock on the front door?" Luffy asked smiling like an idiot. All of a sudden Sloane ran out of the room screaming something about the place being broken into. Sanji face palmed and looked over at Luffy. "What was it something I said?" Luffy asked completely clueless.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Rika went up to Sloane and Sanji's room to get Sloane so she could help decorate the tree. "Sloane it's time to decorate the Christmas tree." Rika said knocking on the door. Sloane opened the door and decided to finally come out of hiding in her room.

"Ok I'll help it will be fun." Sloane said as they both came downstairs, but then heard Luffy yelling at someone at the door.

"Look their are people living here so you can't tear it down. Got that big nose!" Luffy yelled at the guy at the door who looked like a clown.

"Why you little brat just you wait I"ll get this place soon enough." The clown guy who's name turned out to be Buggy said as he left.

"Stupid clown." Luffy mumbled as he came back inside grumbling.

"Who was that guy?" Nami asked as she calmed down her boyfriend.

"Well that happens a lot. That was the construction unit. They want to tear down the place and build something else. Then put everyone here into an orphanage, and me and Luffy promised not to let that happen." Ace explained and they now understood why Luffy was so pissed and looked ready to punch something .

"Well lets not let that ruin our good mood let's decorate our tree." Luffy said as he got the ornaments ready to put on. As they put tin-sale around the tree they accidentally wrapped Sanji in some, and that caused everyone to break down laughing as Sanji couldn't help but smile as he got the tin-sale off himself. Next came the lights and while hanging up lights Ace fell asleep, and fell over almost taking the tree with him as he did. Then ornaments and last but not least the star goes on top.

"Ok Rika here you go and up we go." Ace said as he put her on his shoulders, and hoisted her to the top of the tree. "Here we go now light it." Rika yelled in delight as she put the star on top and Zoro plugged in the lights. "Wow pretty." Sloane said as everyone sat around the tree and enjoyed the company of everyone around.

XXX-XXX-XXX

A few weeks later Christmas Eve arrived and you could find no one more excited as the residents of the place. One Christmas was coming and two it was snowing outside which most likely meant a white Christmas. "Oh I'm so excited. Christmas is tomorrow and that means Santa is coming." Rika said with a huge smile on her face, but it only looked like Sloane was listening and not Ace. Ace was paceing back and forth in thought, and a ring box in hand and Rika figured it out. "Oh Ace your going to propose to Vivi. I can help leave it to me." Rika said as she ran off not giving Ace time to respond.

A few hours later Ace found himself being led to the misaltoe, and so was Vivi and under the mistletoe they meet. "Uh... Hi Vivi how are you?" Ace asked a little nervous about what to say.

"I'm good. I heard you wanted to ask me something." Vivi said smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah let me start by saying a few things. Vivi your an amazing girl, from the moment I meet you I feel instantly in love. You were kind and caring and never let anyone feel pain which made you helpful. So Vivi will you do me the honor of marring me?" Ace asked as he got down on one knee holding out a ring.

"Oh Ace of course I will." Vivi said as tears of happiness feel from her gorgeous vilot eyes. Everyone around them clapped and congratulated them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Christmas morning came and everyone was excited to see what Santa brought them. Ace got his wish and the girl of his dreams and he couldn't be happier. Sloane was surprised to see so many gifts even some for her. According to everybody this has been the best Christmas ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14: Targeted**

 **Me: Hi I'm back everyone**

 **Zoro: There's go peace and quiet**

 **Nami: Don't be mean you idiot( hits Zoro on the head)**

 **Sanji: Yeah definitely not to a beautiful angel**

 **Me: Thanks Sanji now onto Robin**

 **Robin:Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece**

 **Sloane: Olny her OC's. Can I go now?**

 **Me: No. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

The morning started outu pretty normal morning except for Luffy being hyped up on sugar ( left over candy from Christmas), and Sanji almost seconds away from killing him. "Hello anyone home? It's Nami, Vivi, Robin, and Franky." Nami called inside as Luffy accidentally ran into her and ended up inches from her face. Luffy took the chance and kissed Nami on the lips who kissed him back. "Well that's quite the welcome." Nami said as Luffy helped her up.

Robin went over to Zoro who wrapped his arm around her waist. "How are you besides being pretty as usual." Zoro said kissing her on the cheek making her blush a bright pink like a Sakura flower on a spring day.

" Well your quite the charmer aren't you." Robin said laying her head on his shoulder. Vivi went over to her soon to be husband and cuddled to his side.

"Oh yeah everyone I have something big to tell everyone. So I'm pregnant not olny am I getting married to the man of my dreams, I'm also going to be a mother." Vivi yelled in delight cuddling Ace's arm. Everyone was surprised by what Vivi had told them, but Ace was excited.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Vivi!" Ace said hugging her. Sloane was a bit confused she didn't understand what they were so happy about, and niether did Perona.

"I don't get why you need to get so excited, it's just going to be a kid." Perona said matter-of-factly.

"Well sure but it's going to be their own child. That's why there're happy to be having this." Sanji explained to Sloane along with Perona.

"Oh ok hey Sanji this will happen to us some day right. Since we're gonna get married some day right?" Sloane asked making light pink dust Sanji's cheeks as Sloane looked at him with her big cute emerald green eyes.

"Sure of course we are." Sanji said as he patted her on top of the head making her smile and cuddle into his hand.

"You know what's strange is that your younger sister is getting married before the older ones." Luffy said holding Nami's hand tight.

"That's true. No I'm to young to be an aunt!" Nami cried in fear. Robin just giggled holding onto Zoro's arm watching the scene play out with joy. Although no one noticed the cold and dark blood red eyes watching them all, and plotting how to take them out, but why?

XXX-XXX-XXX

"So your going out of town on a trip to help your business you guys run?" Ace asked Vivi helping her put her bags in her car.

"Yes but I'll only be gone for a few days nothing to worry about really ok sweetheart." Vivi said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well ok as long as you promise to be careful out there." Ace said kissing her hand were the engagement ring lay on.

"Ok I promise to be careful and be home soon ok." Vivi said as she got in her car and started her trip out of town as Ace walked back to the place thinking of his sweet little Vivi. Back at the place Luffy was playing a card game with Sanji.

"Ok go fish." Luffy said smiling.

"What no Luffy that's not what we're playing." Sanji said annoyed with Luffy.

"We're not? No wonder I'm losing so badly. What are we playing?" Luffy asked looking at Sanji confused.

"We're playing poker do you not listen to me." Sanji said as it finally clicked in Luffy's head.

"Oh ok then royal flush." Luffy said so nonchalantly as Sanji's jaw dropped.

"How did you..." Sanji asked stunned as Luffy just laughed happily. Sloane and Rika were making flower hats as Usopp was fixing a part of the floorboards that came undone, as Ace reentered the place.

"Welcome back Ace would you like a flower hat? Me and Sloane made them." Rika said handing him one. Ace couldn't help but smile at how cute Rika was so he bent down took the hat put it on and patted her head.

"Thanks Rika it's wonderful." Ace said walking more inside to see Sanji and Luffy playing cards.

"You don't even know how to play poker and your still beating me how." Sanji said to a laughing Luffy.

"Don't try to understand Luffy it will give you a headache." Ace said warning Sanji that no one can understand Luffy ever in a million years. So Sanji took his advice and gave up and just went to go cook dinner. After dinner everyone went to sleep, well almost everyone. Ace had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake so he didn't get to sleep till twelve. Little did he know the bad feeling he got was trying to warn him of a disaster coming.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Ace was woken up by Luffy frantically shaking him, and Luffy had a look of worry in his eyes. "Hey buddy what's up? What's wrong did something happen?" Ace asked worry rushing into his gut.

"Ace you got to get to the hospital. I just got a call from the girls there was a car accident, and Vivi was in it and got hurt pretty bad." Right after Luffy finished that sentence Ace was up and already out the door and on his way to the hospital.

"I'm on my way Vivi hold on. Just wait for me I'll be there as soon as possible hold on." Ace said as he continued to run to the hospital almost as fast as a fire spreading on a wooden house. As he got to the hospital he ran into Nami and Robin outside waiting. Seeing him at the entrance they brought him inside to see Vivi. "How did it happen? How did she get in an accident?" Ace asked frantically.

"We're not sure but I can tell you it was no accident. Someone planned this and when I find that person I will kill that person." Robin said darkly.

As they got to Vivi's room Franky let them into see her. She was finally awake but what she said surprised everyone. "Hello but can I ask who are you."

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Well Ace seems to be taking this well." Luffy said to Nami as he stared at his frozen and depressed brother.

"Ok so she has no memory so this is what I'm going to do. Get comfortable your about to hear how me, Nami, Vivi, and Franky all meet, and became a family." Robin told them so they all sat to listen.

 **...To be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 15: Robin's Story**

 **Me: Hello I hope you all liked the last chapter**

 **Ace: Do you like to make sad endings**

 **Me: No it's like that to move the story along**

 **Nami: Yeah so stop complaining you big baby**

 **Luffy: Don't worry Ace I'm sure everything will be fine**

 **Zoro: Highly doubt it**

 **Me: Meanie now Sloane if you could** **please**

 **Sloane: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Me: Thank you your the best**

 **Sloane: I'm going back to sleep bye**

 **Me: Ok odd but one with the Chapter**

 **Robin: Enjoy**

* * *

"It all started about a few years ago, before I met Nami or Vivi I knew Franky pretty well." Robin said as she began her story for everyone to hear.

 **(Flashback No one's pov)**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Robin was walking down a simple alleyway. "Ah there you are Franky. I was wondering were you where." Robin said as she found Franky at the end of the alleyway by a run down shack.

"Oh hey Robin good timing, I just finished a new ship carving for ya." Franky said carefully handing her a expertly carved ship. Robin meet Franky about two years ago that was when she got her first carved ship. It always amazed her how good at craving he was with such big hands too, it really surprised her.

"Amazing as always, but I know you called me out her for another reason right?" Robin asked knowing that Franky can give her a craved ship at anytime, so there had to be another reason for her coming out here.

"Well if you go down there you'll see why I called you here." Franky said pointing to deeper in the alleyway so down there Robin went. When she got deeper what she saw surprised her. She was speechless and frozen in place. Robin saw a little girl with torn up clothes, cuts, scraps and no shoes. The little girl had orange hair that looks like it hadn't been washed in weeks, she also had chocolate brown eyes that looked dull and lifeless it was like she wasn't even awake. At first glance it looked like she wasn't breathing, but when Robin put her hand to her mouth she felt slow ragged breathing.

"Good she's alive come on let's get you somewhere to rest." Robin said as she picked up the girl who just happened to be unconscious. Robin when back to were Franky was carrying the little girl. "Franky can I borrow your bed for this little girl to lay on?" Robin asked holding the girl close to her chest for support so she wouldn't fall.

"Well sure though it's not really a bed it's more a thing of hay I picked up but it's pretty comfortable so why not go ahead." Franky said going back to carving as Robin entered Franky's shack house thing and put the little girl on the hay bed and went back outside.

"So Franky how long has she been there?" Robin asked in a concerned tone.

"Well I noticed her about 3 weeks ago and she wouldn't move from that spot not even to try and find some food to eat. It was like she was waiting for someone or something." Franky said surprising Robin and making her feel worse for the girl.

XXX-XXX-XXX

A few hours later the little girl's soft chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, as she noticed her different surroundings. "Where am I?" She mostly asked no one then all of a sudden Robin came in and noticed the girl was awake.

"Oh hello I'm glad to see you awake." Robin said in a soft voice, but that did nothing to clam the girls nerves.

"Oh she's up that's SUPPER great!" Franky said coming in and holding one of his hand carved ships. The girl was a little frighted until the hand carved ship was put on her lap.

"Is this for me?" She asked with surprise and confusion in her eyes.

"Yep that's right I thought it would be perfect for you." Franky said as the girls eyes lit up with wonderment.

"Thank you mister. My name is Nami." She said to Robin and Franky.

"Well hi there Nami my names Franky and this nice lady is Robin." Franky said causing a smile on Nami's face. Franky was glad to see Nami smile and not look all depressed, and alone with no one there for her. So Robin and Franky decided that Nami would live with Robin, she got her wounds treated, new clothes, and finally some shoes. On Robin and Nami's birthday Franky always came over with new carved ships, Franky also came over to tell Nami story's and just to hang out and that lasted for about two years and then came Vivi.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Franky had called Robin on another Saturday, and that meant one thing, he found a new kid. When Robin and Nami arrived Franky led them to the girl huddled in a alleyway corner. "So this is the girl you told me about on the phone?" Robin asked as she watched the girl try to move away from them to hide behind Franky's leg.

"She likes you it seems." Nami said smiling at Franky as the girl finished hiding behind him.

"Well I found her about two days ago freezing so I took her to my place. What's weird is that she doesn't talk, and when she found out someone else was coming back into the alleyway corner she went." Franky explained to Robin and Nami as they looked over the girl. She had long baby blue hair, along with a bit dull purple eyes, and her skin covered in injuries just like Nami two years ago. The clothes she had were in more rags then anything else and also no shoes.

"So Franky do you know who did this to her?" Robin asked looking at the girl in pity.

"Well when she came into the alley it looked like she was running from someone they are also the one's that have scared her, physically and mentally." Franky said as he showed the girls the others throat with a noticeable scar right across it. "It will be a miracle if she's ever able to talk again." Franky said as the girl was now hanging on to his leg, as if it was her lifeline and if she let go she would be alone again.

"Well let's see if she can get comfortable around me and Nami. Hi there little one no need to be afraid I won't hurt you and nether will my little sister. I'm Robin and this one is Nami." Robin said in a warm tone almost like a mother would to her own scared child. The young girl picked up a stick and wrote I'm Vivi letting them know her name.

"That's a cute name I really like it." Nami said smiling at Vivi who was still hiding behind Franky's leg. All of a sudden Robin felt water hit the top of her head she looked up at the sky and it strated to rain also know as a downpour. All four of them ran to Franky's little shack so they could stay dry, and not all get really sick. After the downpour Franky's shack was close to collapsing, and burying him under it all so the girls invited him and Vivi to come live with them. Franky accepted her offer along with Vivi right behind him, and so they followed Robin and Nami to their house. They gave Vivi a bath and then Franky gave them new clothes along with nice bedrooms. They help treat Vivi's wounds and helped Franky collect his ships that were still in the alley.

"Thanks a lot guys I was thinking that I could be your body guard." Franky said boosting to them about how he could protect them from anything at all. Robin giggled a bit at that but of course accepted him being their body guard. Then about two months later Vivi learned to talk again. Life was good for their little family, and almost nothing could tear them apart.

 **(End Flashback)**

XXX-XXX-XXX

Everyone was speechless after Robin finished her story, and Ace knew what he had to do. "So that's our story of how our family meet. So from that we have to use it to find a way to help out Vivi. Robin said as everyone listened to her option.

"Oh trust me I will help her no matter what it takes." Ace said as he started making his way towards the hospital.

"Is he ok Sanji?" Sloane asked as she held his hand tight.

"Yeah he'll be fine he just needs some time. His heart is hurting right now." Sanji said as he held Sloane's hand for added support. Nami lied her head down on Luffy's shoulder thinking about Vivi and about how Ace must be feeling at this moment.

"Don't worry Ace will make it through this he's strong. Like he said he'll help out Vivi no matter what." Luffy said kissing Nami on the cheek calming her nerves. Zoro took Robin's hand in his but was silent, but that was his way of saying it was going to be ok. Rika was also worried about Vivi because Vivi was he friend, then she felt a hand on her head and it was Sanji calming her down. So now all they need ed to do was wait for Ace to come back.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Ace made it to the hospital he made his way to Vivi's room so he could see her. He opened the door quietly in case she was sleeping, but it turned out she wasn't. "Oh hello nice to see you awake." Ace said in a slightly sad voice confusing Vivi, but she didn't know why.

"Hello to you as well. How can I help you?" She asked a little concerned.

"Well I'm her to tell you I will help you get your memory's back I promise." Ace said taking her hand in his with tears in his eyes. All Vivi could do was smile.

"Thank you." She said and so begun the search to get Vivi's memory's back.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 16: Recovering Memory's**

 **Me: Hello I'm here again**

 **Ace: I'll be in this chapter more right**

 **Me: Of course you will**

 **Vivi: I get my life back right**

 **Luffy: Why don't we just wait and see. Right now Nami's teaching me how to play poker don't tell Sanji**

 **Me: My lips are sealed**

 **Robin: Crossoverlover2013 Doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Sloane: On with the chapter and I'm still tired enjoy**

* * *

About a week later Vivi was discharged from the hospital, and able to come home. Ace was thinking of a plan with the help of Franky. "I know maybe I could show her around town, then tell her we're married." Ace said but then thought about it for a moment. "Nah unless I want to scare her away from me." Ace groaned as a frown resettled on his face as he begin to worry, and then the front door opened. Robin and Nami entered holding Vivi's hands leading her inside.

"Wow it's hard to believe that I live here. So it's with you two and him." Vivi said pointing at Robin, Nami, and then Franky.

That's right Vivi. I know you want to remember everything now but it will just take some time. No matter what happens we're here for you. Robin said patting Vivi's shoulder as Nami hugged her tight and loving.

"Well how about a walk around Town with your own guide." Nami said as she pointed at Ace making him the guide.

"Uh sure. Your Ace right?" Vivi asked a little unsure.

"Yep that's me shall we." Ace said holding out his hand for her to take. So she did and to the town they went to help Vivi with her memory's.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Their very first stop was the place to of course re-meet everyone she knew. As Ace came in with Vivi he heard Sanji yelling. "How are you winning? You don't even know how to play poker, so how?" Sanji yelled pointing his finger at a laughing Luffy as Sloane was calming Sanji down while giggling.

"I don't know now it's time for food meat Sanji!" Luffy yelled but now he noticed Ace at the door with Vivi in toe. "Oh hi Ace, Vivi, welcome." Luffy said smiling.

"Thanks Luffy for the welcome can you get everyone down here to re-meet Vivi, so we can try to get her memory's back." Ace said as a request to Luffy.

"Ok hey everyone we got a visitor come on down!" Luffy yelled calling everyone down into well the living room of the place. "Ok I'll go first considering she already knows Ace. I'm Luffy Ace's younger brother." Luffy said with a big smile shaking Vivi's hand.

"Ok seems I'm next my name's Zoro glad to meet you." Zoro said bowing the most he could while sitting.

"Um... hi I'm Chopper." Chopper said worried that Vivi might be scared of him, because he was a talking animal, but all she did was smile and pat him on the head.

"Ok well I'm Sanji and this young lady next to me is my girlfriend Sloane." Sanji said bowing slightly, as Sloane's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Hi there I'm Usopp and I fix stuff that breaks." Usopp said just as the stairs collapsed. "Oh come on really." Usopp said as he got up to fix the stairs as Vivi giggled a bit.

"Hi miss we're Carrot, Pepper, and Onion we live upstairs next to Usopp's room." Carrot explained to her as all three boys smiled at her.

"Hello Miss. Vivi nice to meet you again I'm Perona. So welcome." Perona said floating in the air startling Vivi a little as her hand found Ace's.

"Oh I guess it's my turn then. Hello their I'm Rika and I hope you remember us soon." Rika said as she went to sit down by Sloane.

"Wow that's a lot a people to meet once again I guess. I hope I can get my memory back and remember every single one of you here. But mostly you. Vivi said as she looked at Ace who smiled at her.

"You will get them back I promise." Ace said as they waved to everyone and went back to go more places around town.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Ace took Vivi to the market place, the first time he meet her of course that was when he robbed her, but still nice memory's. "Dose this place bring back any memory's at all?" Ace asked hopefully as Vivi looked around and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I remember this place there was a fake dress stand and you were there along with others from the place. Then I was robbed and Franky went to chase the thieves but they got away. Then the next week my sisters got robbed and after Franky chased them and lost them that was the first time we saw the place." Vivi said as she put her hand to her head as a small smile formed on Ace's face, Because she was starting to remember little by little.

"I knew coming here would help. If only she remembered me." Ace mumbled the last part as Vivi looked at him and noticed the sad look on his face which surprised her.

"Hey don't be said it will be ok. I'll get my memory's back and remember everything soon." Vivi said trying to cheer up Ace best she could and it worked as he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks how about we keep walking around ok." Ace said as Vivi smiled as bright as the sun was shining, and she grabbed his hand to keep going on the tour. About an hour later they entered Camie's and Pappagu's store. **(A/N: If you don't remember go look to Chapter 8)**

"Oh welcome to Mermaid and Starfish fashion can I help you?" Camie asked smiling at the two of them.

"Oh uh hello I'm Ace and this is Vivi and we're just looking." Ace said as him and Vivi looked around. A good thing was after Vivi lost he memory Robin told all her friends, so Ace wouldn't get strange questions. As Vivi went over to the dress section she heard a beeping sound.

"Hey Ace there's a weird noise over here." Vivi said getting his attention. Ace came over and looked through the dress's, and then saw what the nose was coming from, it was a bomb.

"Oh no! Everyone get down now!" Ace yelled as he grabbed Vivi, Camie, and Pappagu and got out of harms way as the bomb went off.

"No our store. We just opened last month." Camie said disheartened.

"Oh man why dose this always happen when Ace is here." Pappagu said blaming Ace completely for what just happened.

"Hey this is the first time I've ever come here." Ace said offended by that.

"Exactly." Pappagu pointed out.

"You know what screw you!" Ace yelled then all four of them heard a dark sinister voice.

"Darn you survived. Oh wee." As the voice said it turned out the voice belonged to a girl. This girl had snow white hair with the tips dyed black, she had pale skin, her right finger nails painted red and the left painted black, but what stood out most were her piercing crimson red eyes. She wore a strapless top, and cut off jeans, along with knee high boots, and black finger less gloves. Ace didn't understand what was going on but he put together that she set the bomb, but what he didn't get was why she tried to kill them.

"You people of that place don't seem to get messages very well do you. Well then let me help you with that ok sound good to here we go the first one was on Halloween night not to hard to forget I'm sure. The next one was a bit of a little accident, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Ace was it."She said about to continue when Ace interrupted her.

"That accident was your fault bitch!" Ace screamed with rage as he put Vivi put Vivi behind him to protect her from any danger. The girl began to chuckle and then continued to speak, since Ace was done ranting.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't you'll never know. Now as for the third message I believe they will get it if I write it in someone's blood don't you agree." She said in a menacingly cold voice, as she pulled out a knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ok Camie and Pappagu I need you to take Vivi inside what's left of your store and not come out." Ace ordered as he got ready to fight. Camie and Pappagu did as he said and brought Vivi inside, and went to call the place for help. Ace got in a fighting stance ready for her as thunder rumbled around the darkening sky.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Luffy looked outside when he heard thunder rumble across the sky and to him that meant danger. "What's wrong Luffy don't like rain or something?" Nami asked as she saw Luffy glaring at the window.

"Those two have been out a long time I hope they found shelter from the rain." Robin explained as she looked at her watch as she moved closer to Zoro. All of a sudden the phone rang making almost everyone jump a bit in fright.

"Hello the place Sanji speaking." Sanji answered the phone and then heard frighted yelling on the other side. "Whoa calm down I can't understand what your saying! Ok that's better what Ace is in trouble that's not good." Sanji said as he hung up the phone. Sanji ran to the living room to get some help, as rain outside started pouring down. When Sanji entered the living room he saw Zoro, Usopp, And Franky holding Luffy back so he didn't storm out of the place, because Luffy always had a knack for knowing when someone was in trouble. "Ok guys listen up. I need Luffy and Franky to come with me to go help Ace. The rest of you stay here and stay safe." Sanji said as he, Luffy, and Franky put on their rain cotes, and went to find ace to help.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Ace kept dodging the girls knifes and kick it out of her grasp. "How many knifes can one girl have?" Ace asked himself as he dodged another slash from her. Ace thought he was out of harms way, but then felt intense pain in his arm. He heard Vivi gasp as he looked at his arm and saw a knife embedded in his arm.

"Ace! No!" Vivi cried as all her memories came crashing back and she remembered everything. "Ace you have to get up! We're getting married soon I remember don't die!" Vivi cried as Ace was stabbed in the arm, leg, and side of his chest. All of a sudden a voice was heard.

"Get the hell away from my big brother you crazy knife wielding lady." Luffy yelled as he, Franky, and Sanji showed up socked in rain as they came running towards Ace and the knife lady. As the girl looked up she saw the boys but not Sloane, but one of her other targets were there.

""Well I don't see Sloane here, but I do see one of my targets." The girl said pulling out a meat-cleaver and went to attack Sanji. Franky tried to stop her but she dodged him, and continued on her path to Sanji. As she reached Sanji she was about to cut him when he kicked the meat-cleaver out of her hand, and it landed right between Luffy's legs.

"Whoa! Watch were you kick that thing will ya!" Luffy yelled nearly getting cut in two. As the girl jumped up onto the roof and got away laughing like a psychopath. Everyone ran over to Ace and Vivi as she had his head on her lap, as rain continued to fall on all of them with tears running down their faces.

XXX-XXX-XXX

With Luffy carrying Ace on his back, and Franky, Sanji, and Vivi fallowing they made it back to the place. "Chopper come quick Ace needs help, or he could die." Luffy cried as Chopper ran out and led them to the infirmary. Vivi, Sanji, and Franky sat down with everyone to wait for Luffy, and to hear how Ace was doing.

"Ok we have some good news Vivi got her memory back. Now for the bad news, Ace and Vivi got attacked while out on the town, and Ace got stabbed a lot." Sanji explained as Sloane grabbed his arm and Luffy appeared from the hall, and sat with everyone. Zoro went over to his best friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Nami gave him a hug and a kiss to help as well.

"Well Chopper said he's in shock and will most likely be better in the morning." Luffy said as everyone nodded in approval.

"Well we need to get going come on Vivi." Robin said waving Vivi over to her and Nami.

"Actually I'm gonna stay with Ace." Vivi said going to the infirmary were Ace was.

"Then we will stay as well." Robin said as two gleaming red eyes watched them from the rooftop as an evil cackling fallowed after.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 17: New Residents**

 **Me: Hello my readers and welcome back**

 **Zoro: Be quite will ya I'm trying to take a nap over here**

 **Sloane: I'm tired I want to got back to bed**

 **Me: Look if I can't go back to sleep nether can you**

 **Nami: Cranky did you get enough sleep**

 **Me: No I did not now Luffy and Ace take it away**

 **Luffy: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only he Oc's**

 **Ace: Now enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

As morning rolled around Sanji was woken up by the sound of a hammer, Luffy talking happily and someone laughing. "No use trying to get back to sleep." Sanji grumbled getting out of bed and walking downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh good morning Sanji sorry if we woke you up. Look Ace just got up an hour ago cool right. Luffy said with a big smile on his face and Ace with a soft one.

"Yeah that's great Luffy how about I cook up something good to eat." Sanji said going to the kitchen when he noticed Usopp hammering up a wall. "Well that explains the hammer sound." Sanji mumbled as he entered the kitchen. When he got inside he saw Sloane sitting at the table, and then smiled when he entered.

"Hi Sanji good morning. I was wondering if I could watch you cook?" Sloane asked as she moved towards Sanji who was at the stove.

"Sure of course you can." Sanji said patting Sloane on the head. It might have been cold and still raining outside but no place was warmer then the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Sanji with Sloane's help served the food to everyone he thought it was time to get answers, so he was going to ask some questions, but Luffy beat him to it. "So Ace and Vivi what happened last night?" Luffy asked pointing at Ace who has seemed to have a narcoleptic attack at that moment but woke right back up, making Luffy laugh and Sanji sigh but smile all the same along with Luffy.

"Ok so yesterday it all begin at Camie and Pappagu's store when Vivi went to go look at dress's. She told me she heard a weird noise, so I went to go see what it was. When I looked through the dress's I found a bomb, Then I grabbed everyone and got us out of the store. Next a strange girl appeared out of nowhere, and she had the same hair color as Sloane except the tips are dyed black and she has cold, pricing crimson eyes." Ace explained to everyone as Sloane started to think about that girl.

"Hm...That's strange someone with the same hair color." Sloane whispered as she moved closer to Sanji and grabbed his arm.

"Do you know anything about this person Sloane?" Sanji asked rubbing her back in a calming manner.

"Not that I remember, but I feel like I should know her." Sloane whispered then out of no where the wall across from them caved in.

"Usopp the wall caved in." Luffy called to him as Usopp came in grumbling and wondering how that happened.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Earlier Outside)**

Since last night rain was pouring down and through the rain you could see three figures run under a worn out pavilion just to keep dry from the rain. One of the figures was a man he had black hair covered by a white spotted hat, he also had light gray eyes with dark circles under them, and dark skin. He wore a hoodie with a smiley face, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a big sword on his back. The next figure was a woman with long black hair, she had snake ear-rings, she had light skin, and she had light blue eyes. She wore a red dress,with the man's jacket to keep her warm, along with light red shoes to keep her feet safe. The last figure was a little girl she had light green hair, light skin, and light blue eyes. She wore a simple dress with a light pink jacket on top of it along with rain boots with little bear faces painted on top them. These three were family, the man's name was Law, the woman was Hancock his wife, and their daughter Suger. "We should be safe here hopefully." Law said as he leaned on a wall and it caved in on him.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back in the present)**

As Usopp was about to fix the wall Law was able to get out of the ruble of the former wall, scaring Usopp a bit. "Ah who are you besides the person who broke our wall you jerk!" Usopp yelled hitting him on the head with a plank of wood.

"First off never do that again unless you want me to slice you to pieces. Next my name is Law sorry about breaking your wall." Law said as Hancock and Suger poked their heads through the caved wall.

"Whoa three new people who are you guys!?" Luffy questioned the three while jumping up and down with sparkles in his eyes, as he waited for them to answer.

"Uh well as I said a minute ago my name is Law this is my wife Hancock, and our little girl Suger." Law explained finally getting off the floor with Hancock's help.

"Well sorry to barge in on you all we were just looking for some cover from the rain." Hancock said but couldn't say anything else as Suger broke into a coughing fit.

"Mommy, Daddy I don't feel so good." Suger said as she started shivering clinging to law and Hancock. All of a sudden Chopper noticed that Suger was sick and ran over to help.

"Ok we need to get her to the infirmary. Not to worry you too I'm a doctor, Zoro can you carry her in and Robin can you get some warm water and a wash cloth." Chopper asked as Zoro picked up Suger and Robin went to go get the tub of water and a wash cloth.

"Don't worry Chopper's a great doctor." Sanji said reassuring them as Sloane still held on to Sanji's arm.

"I've got and idea by the look of things the three of them don't have a place to stay. Well now they do welcome to the place!" Luffy yelled with excitement not allowing Law or Hancock any room for objection.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 18:Watch Out For Red Eyes!**

 **(Warning: Blood in this chapter don't like don't read)**

 **Me: Wow I can't believe how far I've come**

 **Rika: I know it's so cool**

 **Luffy: Well that's Crossoverlover2013 for ya**

 **Franky: Yeah Kristina-sis is awesome**

 **Me: Thanks Franky**

 **Nami: Well should we get started then**

 **Me: Right Sanji and Sloane Your turn**

 **Sanji and Sloane: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only he Oc's. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The rain had finally stopped but the dark clouds remained in the sky. To most dark clouds meant danger was on it's way. Sloane was looking out side to the darkening sky when she saw someone sit down next to her. "Oh hi Sanji how are you?" Sloane questioned as she smiled at him grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine and wondering if when the weather clears up if you'd like to go on another date with me?" Sanji asked like he was proposing to her.

"How cute you two make a perfect couple." Nami said gushing at how cute they looked as Luffy smiled at them.

"I have to agree you two should get married like me and Vivi." Ace said making both Sloane and Sanji blush as red as a tomato as Rika piped into their conversation.

"Oh I can plan their wedding." Rika exclaimed.

"I can help as well." Said Suger as they ran off to plan.

"Well this just got very interesting." Robin said as Zoro chuckled at Sanji's face at how red it was.

"Ok... Then let's go have dinner to the kitchen now dinner time now like right now." Sanji said super embarrassed as was Sloane with everyone giggling even Law and Hancock, They all failed to notice gleaming crimson red eyes glaring at them with pure killing intent.

XXX-XXX-XXX

After dinner everyone went to sleep it was peaceful until Sanji was jolted awake by the entire place shaking. Poor Sloane fell out of bed with a painful thud on the ground waking her up. "What was that?" Yelled Luffy looking around making sure no one was hurt to badly or anything.

"Don't know who did that, but who ever woke me up from my sleep is going to get sliced to pieces." Zoro growled as it looked like demon aura surrounded him. Rika and Suger were shaken up a bit Law was just tired and pissed as was Ace. Sloane was confused and Sanji concerned.

"What in the world was that?" Sanji asked but his question was answered when they heard an explosion, and half of their front wall was missing.

"Usopp front walls gone." Luffy said scared at what was going to happen next.

"Well now that the doors gone I guess I can enter, what do you say owners." Came a voice Ace knew way to well.

"It's you the girl that tried to kill me and Vivi." Ace said surprising everyone in the room, but Luffy was more then surprised he was ticked.

"Well nice to see you remember me. I'm not here for you though I'm to kill Sanji and take back Sloane." She said smirking like a lunatic.

"Like hell you are!" Sanji screamed at the girl as he pushed Sloane behind his back for protection.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you first works for me." The girl said pulling out a butcher knife from her jacket. She went to attack but was blocked by Sanji's foot and was pushed back to where she began. Sanji smirked so then it was Ace's turn and he went to attack but was hit back. Next came Luffy but he was stabbed by clawed gloves no one saw her put on, and then Luffy screamed in pain.

"Luffy nooo!" Ace yelled in panic as he ran to Luffy to help him. Sanji got ready to attack again.

"This is my friend and on my honer you are not getting Sloane!" Sanji yelled as he went to attack to protect his friends.

XXX-XXX-XXX

At the girls house Nami jolted awake because she felt that something was wrong. "Luffy's in danger." She muttered to herself, but she realized if Luffy was in trouble Then the whole place was in trouble for sure. Nami ran to Vivi's room woke her up then to Robin's and woke her up, and Robin got Franky up.

"Ok Nami you have five minutes to explain why you woke us up." Franky said as he yawned.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it but everyone in the place is in trouble. I know it's true because I can just sense it." Nami explained trusting that her family would believe her.

"Well then girls let's get ready you to Franky so we can go help everyone now get dressed, and meet me out here." Robin explained sending them out to get ready. They all re-entered wearing some fighting clothes Robin sowed for them so they were ready to help the place.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Before Sanji could go into an attack Zoro stopped him and he got ready to attack instead. "You hurt my best friend your gonna pay for that you little bitch!" Zoro screamed as he ran forward to attack with his swords as she drew out another knife. They collided their weapons Zoro with his three swords and that girl with two knifes. Not a bad block try to block this one. Demon aura nine sword style Asura!" Zoro yelled as it looked like he had three heads, and six arms.

"Well that was close you could have killed me." The girl said as her knife seemed to have blood on it, and Zoro fell to one knee putting his hand on his bleeding shoulder.

"How did she..." Zoro was beginning to say as she rushed in to kill but her knifes were blocked by a sword and that one belonged to Law.

"I believe that is enough Scarlet." Law said pushing her back.

"Well well who would have thought you and your family would be here. Lucky for you your not who I was sent here to kill it was Blondie over there." The girl now known as Scarlet said pointing at Sanji. "Then when he's dead I will take back Sloane." Scarlet said as Sloane epped and went to hide right behind Sanji and not come out. "So now Law get out of my way so I can complete my mission. But when I'm done with Blondie over there I'd be glad to come and play with you." Scarlet sneered at Law as she tried to find a way around him. Law was not going to let that happen even though he's only known these guys for a few days they were like family to him. "Well it seems I can't go around you or under you, so I'll just go over." Scarlet surprising Law as she jumped right over him.

"Sloane go hide while I take care of this girl." Sanji ordered and Sloane did as he said. Sanji got ready to fight so no one else would get hurt. Chopper was taking care of Luffy's wounds as Rika was with him, Suger and Hancock were upstairs out of harms way along with Carrot, Pepper, and Onion, and Ace was helping bandage Zoro's shoulder. "Alright Scarlet was it let's finish this." Sanji said getting ready.

"Well if your so eager to die who am I to ignore it." Scarlet said getting out more knifes. As they went to attack the girls showed up and went through the now missing front door, and saw what was going on and was worried.

"What's going on here?" Nami asked as she saw Luffy injured and rushed to his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked as he saw all three girls along with Franky come over to where they where.

"Well Nami had this feeling that the place was in danger. It looks like her feeling was right." Robin said startled by the state of the place. Vivi was by Ace holding on to his arm and watched Chopper treat Luffy's wounds. Robin and Zoro watched Sanji fight Scarlet while Nami held on to an unconsciousness Luffy's hand.

"What is your problem? What did we ever do to you?" Sanji questioned still dogging her knife slashes while she dodged his kicks.

"Oh you did nothing to me at all. For the reason I'm doing this is I'm just following orders." Scarlet said in a sickly sweet little voice of hers.

"That doesn't give you right to kill people just for orders. Who gave you these orders?" Sanji asked dodging another slash from her.

"Oh no one really just the hit-man boss that's all. Now If your done time to die." Scarlet said as she jumped up ready to stab him through when something blocked her knife. It was Nami with a metal bow-staff and she pushed Scarlet back a few steps. Robin came to the right side of Nami holding duel swords and Vivi on the left with a bow and arrows along with Franky right behind them with his hand to hand combat. All of them were getting ready to fight for there friends.

"Ok girls ready lets go now!" Robin yelled as they charged Scarlet. Vivi started firing arrows at Scarlet putting her on the run and defense. ext went Robin taking out her duel swords and slashing at Scarlet making her still defend so she wouldn't get hurt. Then came Franky punching at her as she was having a hard time evading. Then Nami creeped up behind her and conked her right on top of the head knocking her unconsciousness. Sanji got up and went over to the girls thanking them as Franky got chains and tied Scarlet up in them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was about three hours later when the sun started to rise and Luffy finally woke up. "Ow my stomach hurts and my side too." Luffy groaned out, but everyone was happy to see him awake.

"Luffy try not to move so much." Chopper said helping him into a sitting piston. Luffy looked around the place and saw how trashed it was.

"Well this is pretty bad huh guys." Luffy said in a sad tone looking at his home.

"Yeah its trashed now what do we do?" Ace asked looking around at there destroyed home.

"Well how about this idea guys. You could re-modal the place." Nami said smiling at the guys.

"That's a great idea Nami what do you guys think?" Luffy asked and everyone nodded their heads in agreement to give the place a makeover. "Looks like its time to re-modal the place."

 **...To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 19:Time To Re-Model**

 **Me: I'm back and not dead so don't worry**

 **Nami: I was starting to worry big time**

 **Zoro: Not me I could care less**

 **Luffy: Come on Zoro be nice remember she could write you out of the story**

 **Me: Yes I could now Scarlet could you**

 **Scarlet: No I hate you all but mostly you**

 **Me: Meanie fine Franky**

 **Franky: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Sanji and Sloane: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

It was early morning on the day after the attack, and everyone was getting ready to re-model the place. One thing that was annoying them to no end was their little captive, Scarlet. "Let me go you jerks! Just you wait your all dead, hear me dead!" Scarlet yelled at all of them, even though her threats were useless, being tied in chains and all.

Everyone was getting tired of her whining. "Ok if she does not shut up in the next five seconds, I will personally nail her mouth shut." Ace threatened pulling out a nail gun to prove it. Luffy and Zoro rushed over to hold him back, and to their luck the girls just re-entered with construction supplies. "Oh hey Vivi glad to see you back." Ace said his thoughts about killing Scarlet compliantly forgotten.

"Ok so we've got wood, nails, paint and some furniture. We'll have to get more when we're done building." Nami explained coming over by Luffy who kissed her cheek.

"Ok time to get re-modeling our home." Luffy said fist pumping the air like a loony bird. Scarlet gagged at how happy he looked, and that's when Ace remembered she was there.

"Ok that's it time to nail her mouth shut!" Ace yelled going over to do it when she bit him. "OW oh for the love of god get her off, get her off!" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs just causing Luffy to laugh, as Sanji detached Scarlet's teeth from Ace's arm. Luffy then noticed someone standing out side the place, and saw it was the same constriction crew from around Christmas **(A/N: If you don't remember check chapter 13)**. Luffy sighed really deep, he didn't have time for this.

The constriction worker also known as Buggy came with back-up this time, and by back-up it meant his two lackeys. Their names were Cabaji and Mohji who were pretty much as weird or weirder then Buggy. "How can I help you today Big Nose?" Luffy said in a mocking tone.

"Don't use that tone with me straw hat. I'm back to tear down this place." Buggy said triumphantly as if he was going to succeed in doing so. Everyone face-palmed because if Buggy was trying to act like an idiot he was doing a hell of a good job at it.

"This is stupid when is he gonna learn me and Luffy will never let him tear down the place." Ace said annoyed with this.

"I can make sure he stops coming." Scarlet said getting everyone's but Luffy, Buggy, Cabaji, and Mohji's attention.

"Oh yeah how?" Zoro asked not trusting her one bit which was good.

"Well let me go and also someone can't bother you if their dead right." Scarlet answered like the loony she was.

"Nooo!" Everyone yelled Luffy yelled it at Buggy slamming the imagery door in his face, and everyone else at Scarlet.

"Now that that's taken care of lets get started!" Luffy yelled getting pumped up.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Franky worked on making a new and even more super door according to him. Usopp was at work fixing the stairs and wall. Law with the company of his family was bringing in some furniture and work tools. Luffy, Ace, Sanji, Zoro, and everyone else was working on painting and putting in some carpet. "Ok now that the bottom floor is finished, time to start on the top with the bedrooms." Luffy said going up the stairs with supplies, and feeling lucky that Law, Hancock, and Surger had already brought the fruiterer up for them.

It took them a full of six hours to complete the entire re-model of the place. "We did it yahoo, and now we have electricity." Luffy said jumping with joy making Scarlet gag at all of the joy.

"Wow this is amazing! So colorful and warmer and even more welcoming!" Sloane exclaimed in wonderment as Sanji came over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah your right I think we all did a great job. Now how about I make us all some dinner." Sanji said earning a cheer from his family, so he went to get to work with Sloane following going to help him out.

XXX-XXX-XXX

After dinner thy all watched Ace try to feed Scarlet, but she was being stubborn as a pig. "She just won't eat Sanji, what do I do?" Ace questioned a little ticked off about it.

"Well keep trying I will not allow her to wast any food here." Sanji said determined to get her to eat. All of a sudden Scarlet latched her teeth back onto Ace's arm earning a scream.

"Ow ow, stop biting me! I was just trying to feed you! Catch and release, catch and release!" Ace screamed trying to pull her teeth off of him. So Luffy and Zoro grabbed Ace, while Sanji, Chopper, and Franky grabbed Scarlet to detach her from Ace's arm again. Scarlet had a grip like iron it took them a good ten minutes just to get her to let go. " What are your teeth made of iron?!" Ace asked and partially yelled at Scarlet.

"Sure lets go with that dumb-ass." Scarlet said and just couldn't hold back from insulating them.

"She's just a little ray of sunshine isn't she." Sanji said sarcastically, but that just confused Sloane.

"She is but she's so mean right now." Sloane said confused looking up at Sanji with her green eyes.

"No no it's just a figure of speech." Sanji explained the best he could.

"Oh ok." Sloane said as she Rika and Suger yawned.

"Let's all head of to bed see you all tomorrow guys night." Luffy said as everyone even Scarlet fell asleep

 **...To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Sloane**

 **Me** : **So is everyone ready for this new chapter**

 **Franky: Super ready Crossover-sis**

 **Me: Cool Franky**

 **Robin: I'm ready**

 **Nami: Me too**

 **Vivi: Me three**

 **Me: Thanks guys**

 **Zoro: Shut up people are trying to sleep over here**

 **Me: Party pooper. Luffy take it away**

 **Luffy: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only here Oc's**

 **Me: Now Scarlet**

 **Scarlet: No you go and die**

 **Me: Meanie**

 **Franky: Enjoy the chapter while we all try to make Crossover- sis feel better**

* * *

Sanji woke up the next morning with a plan he had to set into motion, and he needed help. Sanji went into the kitchen were he found Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Perona, Law, Hancock, Rika, Carrot, Pepper, Onion, Suger, along with the girls and Franky. "Good morning Sanji. Seems like somethings on your mind want to take about it." Luffy asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Sure thanks Luffy well you see today is Sloane's birthday, and I want to hold it at the Baratie. So if you guys could keep her busy long enough to get everything ready." Sanji explained his plan to his friends and family.

"Ok how about this me and the girls take Sloane to their place and play hide and seek while you take the others and set up for the party. Luffy suggested and Sanji gave a smile.

"Good idea Luffy, I'll go with it." Sanji said as they all put the plan into motion.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"So where are we going again?" Sloane asked looking at Luffy, Nami, Vivi, Robin, and Franky.

"Oh we're going to our place to have some fun." Robin said smiling sweetly at Sloane. When they came to the girls house Sloane and Luffy's jaw dropped at how big it was.

"Wow you guys are loaded." Luffy said shell shocked as Sloane just stared as Nami laughed.

"Well actually me and Vivi aren't loaded. The money belongs to Robin." Nami explained to the shocked duo as Franky led them inside. Sloane was a bit hesitant, because last time she was in a place so big it was that damn factory. Robin saw her hesitant so she walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. When they got inside they saw Luffy looking so starstruck.

"Wow this is so cool look at this place wow!" Luffy said looking like a five year old at a candy store.

"Ok Luffy we get it now about we play a game. Like how about hide and seek." Nami said finally getting Luffy to calm down as Sloane gave them a confused look.

"Um what's his and seek?" Sloane asked raising her hand up a little.

"Well hide and seek is when someone counts to hundred, and others hide , and the counter looks for them. While the counter looks we have to stay quite, and the counter gives up when he yells Olly Olly Oxgen free and the game is over." Vivi explains as Sloane absorbs all of it.

"Correct very nice Vivi and as for the counter it will be Luffy, now get counting and we'll go hide." Robin decided as Luffy turned around covered his eyes and begun to count to hundred as everyone ran off to hide. As he finished he went off on the search, when he had a great idea to get Nami to give herself away.

"Wow it's really hot out here I'm sweating maybe I should take my shirt off." Luffy said as part of his abss were showing and Nami couldn't help but make a quite little squeak her face also turned Crimson red. 'Got ya now!' Luffy thought as he went to were he heard the squeak. "Found ya Nami" Luffy said as she sorta glared at Luffy.

"You cheated ." She said in a pouty voice as she kissed Lufgys cheek.

"Ok I wonder were the others..." Luffy stopped as he and Nami saw Franky trying to his behind a small pole and he was huge. "Um Franky I can see you." Luffy said very confused at what he was doing.

"No you can't." Franky said even though he knew he was lieing so he just came out and went to go help on the search for the others. "Wow the others are really good at this game." Franky said continuing to look.

"They have to be somewhere right." Luffy said as Nami nodded. Then they spotted a part on an Egyptian dress. "Found you Vivi." Luffy said as she groaned about it. Now all that was left was to find Robin and Sloane.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sanji along with Zoro, Chopper were doing decorations. Law and Hancock set up the tables with party hats and plates and groks and knifes. Rika and Suger were making a Happy Brithday Sloane banner to hang up in the Baratie. Perona was helping blow up balloons for her that were red, blue, yellow, purple, and pink. Usopp built a big comfy chair for there guest of honor as Carrot, Pepper, and Oinon helped decorate it. Last Patty and Crane were cooking up a special birthday dinner and a giant cake. " Looks like it's turning out all right." Sanji said thinking of how surprised Solane would be with finally having a real birthday party.

"Nice work you brats know how to make this place look like a party house." Zeff said as he just came out of the kitchen to see how it was.

"Thanks old man we're almost done and then I'll call Luffy to bring her over. Sanji said getting back to work.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Luffy was still looking for Robin and Sloane. "Wow they are good at this game." Nami and Vivi said as Franky just nodded his head in agreement. They went into the kitchen and Luffy opened the pantry and to all their surprise that's where Robin was.

"Luffy how'd you know she'd be in the pantry?" Nami asked surprised at how Luffy found her after her an Vivi never could when they played.

"I didn't I was just really hungry." Luffy said making them all laugh as they went to look for Sloane.

"Wow she is good at this game, it's hard to believe she's never played before." Vivi said as they were looking every which way .

"How are we going to find her. Your house is way to big she could be anywhere. Luffy said still looking.

"Well we haven't looked downstairs yet." Franky told them as he opened the basement door.

"Wow dark down here." Luffy said as he looked for the light switch which was turned on by Robin.

"There you go now let's get searching shall we." Robin said as the search continued for Sloane.

"I'm about ready to give up and declare Sloane the winner." Luffy whined out as his phone started going off, his ringtone We Are **(a/n: First One Piecr Opening)**. "Hello? Oh hi Sanji your ready for us. Ok we'll be there ASAP." Luffy said as he hung up the phone. "Alright here goes, Olly Olly Oxgen free!" Luffy called out, and Sloane came out from under the bed in the basement.

"Wow did not expect that." Nami said as Sloane smiled as Vivi looked shocked and Robin just smiled at her.

"Now that's a super hiding place." Franky said as he pay her on the back.

"Ok now we can take you to a surprise place so first we have to blindfold you." Luffy said pulling out a blindfold and tied it around her eyes. They had to be her eyes since they covered hers it was like some crazy trust exercise. Since Luffy had no sense of direction the girls were leading him as he lead Sloane. Franky was behind him to make sure that he didn't accidentally go the wrong way.

It was around 3:30 when they made it to the Baratie were everyone was waiting for them. As they walked in everyone got ready they removed the blindfold and then Sloane opened her eyes and everyone said, "surprise Happy Brithday Sloane!" She had tears in her eyes with a big smile on her face as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"I hope you like this. It took everyone's help to get it done" Sanji explained as he took her hand, and led her to the big gust of honor chit that Usopp built for her.

"Let's go and get this party started!" Ace and Luffy yelled getting popers out and letting them rip. As everyone cheered and they all started to party and they couldn't be happier.

XXX-XXX-XXX

The party lasted until 9:30 so they all started their walk home mostly back to the place. "That was so much fun. I can't remember the last time I had a Brithday party, or a cake. Sloane said smiling which caused Sanji to smile as well as he took her hand.

"Well now you have a could memory of a Brithday with your family." Sanji said as the place came into view, but when they entered they were met with a sight of broken chains and a missing Scarlet.

"Well this isn't what I expected. Now what do we do?" Luffy asked as he picked up the cut chains with a tight frown on his face.

"Don't worry Luffy we won't let her hurt anyone of us again." Sanji said patting him on the shoulder which made his big smile return to his face.

"Ok thanks Sanji and everyone we'll protect our family no matter what" Luffy said pumping his fist. "Well I'm tired I'm going to bed night." Luffy said as he and everyone else head off to bed.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Scarlet had escaped the place and retuned to headquarters. "Leader I understand I failed give me one more chance. This time I promise not to fail you oh great and powerful Donquixote Doflamingo."

 **...To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 21: Introducing The Blue Gentlemen Sabo**

 **Me:Hi I'm back**

 **Robin: Glad your back Miss. Writer**

 **Fanky: Yeah Crossover-sis**

 **Me: Thanks guys lets go now**

 **Sloane: Crossoverlover2013 Doesn't own One Piece**

 **Sanji" Only her Oc's**

 **Luffy: On with the chapter**

* * *

It had been about a week since Sloane's birthday and everyone was relaxing. Vivi and Ace for their soon to be born baby girl. Luffy was telling a story with Nami, Rika, Suger, and Usopp. Zoro was taking a nap with Robin reading a book next to him. Chopper was updating his medical supplies. Sanji and Sloane were making lunch for everyone. Law was outside practicing in the yard with his sword with Hancock watching him with a big smile. Last Franky was installing a security system to protect from intruders.

"There you go now no one can break in through the front, back, or the sides." Franky proclaimed with a lot of gusto.

"That's so cool!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp said with stars in their eyes

"Well it would work if you activated it now wouldn't it." Called a voice from a window on the second floor.

"What the..." Nami said surprised.

"Franky's invitations never fail." Vivi said grabbing Ace's arm tight because she was scared.

"How did you get in when it was activated?" Robin questioned standing up along with Zoro who got his swords out.

"Who are you how did you get here?!" Luffy yelled getting ready to fight along with Zoro and Ace.

"Wow Luffy that hurt's and you too Ace, It's olny been three years since I last saw you." The man said as he took off the top hat he was wearing. Luffy and Ace's jaw dropped

"No way. SABO!" They yelled and went to go hug him.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sabo wore a blue suit with a white under shirt. He wore black dress shoes and a blue top hat with goggles on top of them. He had light skin, with shaggy blond brownish hair, and he had black eyes. Everyone was looking at Sabo, Ace, ans Luffy with very confused eyes as the three boys were hugging. "So who is he?" Everyone asked looking at the boy.

"Oh this my other older brother Sabo, we haven't seen him for over three years now." Luffy said smiling up at Sabo.

"So why are you here Sabo?" Ace asked confused since it's been three years.

"I'll tell you later for now lwt's chatch up." Sabo said. So they spent the entire night talking, laughing and having fun.

 **...To be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 22:Ace's and Vivi's Baby Girl Is Bron**

 **Me: Hi everyone I'm back**

 **Luffy: Finally it's about time we were worried**

 **Nami: Yeah glad to see you**

 **Sanji: I'm glad your in good health Miss. CrossoverLover**

 **Franky: Crossover-sis can we start the chapter now**

 **Me: Right ok Zoro do it**

 **Zoro: Fine whatever CossoverLover2013 dosen't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Me: Now on with the Chapter**

* * *

A week had passed since Sabo had come to stay with them foe awhile. Sabo though kept looking at Sloane with a pricing glare, which sorta frightened her. "Hey Sanji the new guy keeps looking at me strangely." Sloane whispered to Sanji squeezing his hand tightly.

"Hey Luffy where did you and Ace find those two?" Sabo asked not taking his eyes off either of them.

"Oh you mean Sloane and Sanji. You remember that crazy factory that you told me to never go near when I was little. Well that's were they're from it took awhile for Sloane to get used to us, but now we'er great friends." Luffy said smiling. That smile did nothing to calm his nerves, and this bad feeling that Sloane gave him.

Rika noticed that Ace was really happy for some reason. "Hey Ace why are you so happy?" Rika and along with Suger asked snapping Ace out of his thoughts.

"Oh well me and Vivi's baby is coming soon. I almost can't contain my joy." Ace said as a giant smile came on his face.

"That's so great I can't wait to meet her." Rika said giving Ace a big hug.

"Well good for you Ace. After that maybe you and Vivi can finally get married. Since last week Zoro and Robin got engaged. I'm surprised that moss-headed idiot got a girl to marry him." Sanji said holding Sloane's hand.

"What was that you curly-browed idiot. Do you want to fight me." Zoro yelled getting his swords ready.

"Bring it on!" Sanji said as he started to kick as Zoro blocked with his swords. Robin couldn't help but chuckle as Nami came over and bashed them both on top of the head.

"You idiots knock it off stop being stupid!" Nami yelled as steam Zoro and Sanji's head and Luffy couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sloane was confused at why Luffy was laughing at them. Even Ace started laughing as his phone started to ring.

"Hello oh hi Franky why are you calling from Vivi's phone. What like now ok I'm on my way be there soon." Ace said hanging up as he motioned for everyone to follow him as he left foe the hospital.

XXX-XXX-XXX

They all got there in about an hour after they got the call from Franky. "We're here how is she?" Ace asked out of breath and panting hard.

"Whoa dude calm down bro she's fine. She's asking for you though. Follow me I'll lead everyone to her room." Franky explained as he started to lead everyone Vivi's room, but Ace was the only one allowed to enter. So everyone just waited to hear the news from when the delivery was done.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Ace entered the room he saw Vivi sitting in the bed panting and sweating, she was about ready to give birth. "Ace can you come over here and hold my hand." Vivi panted out as she held her hand out. Ace walked over sat in a chair and took her hand in his.

"Ok Vivi ready we're gonna do this now. I'm here for you let's go." Ace said squeezing her hand as she gave a nod of head and they begun. She was pushing really hard and screaming in pain but it was almost over. When the screaming ended all they heard was a baby's cries, and Vivi panting with tears streaming down her face, she was so happy. The baby was wrapped in a little pink blanket and handed to Vivi. She held the baby close and in a big hug with tears in her eyes. "She's so cute isn't she Vivi?" Ahe has your hair and my eyes." Ace said with tears in his own eyes.

"Here Ace you hold her as well. She's you daughter to you know." Vivi said handing him the baby girl. He also pulled it into a hug having one of the biggest smile's ever on his face. Then the door to the room opened and everyone came in.

"Well done Ace your so cool." Luffy said patting him on the back as he handed the baby back to Vivi with a smile.

"She's so small and cute." Nami said as she and Robin came over to the bedside to see the baby.

"See Sloane that's the miracle of life right there." Sanji said pointing at the little baby in Vivi's arms.

"Wow that's so amazing she's so small." Sloane said with sparkles in her eyes as Sanji led her to get a closer look at the baby girl. Fraky was over by Vivi crying at how it was beautiful making Vivi chuckle at it and smile. Zoro just smirked at the scene as he came over to stand next to Robin as he looked at the baby in Vivi's arms. Rika was looking over the bedside at the baby girl and smiled at her and Vivi patted her on the head.

"So Vivi have you thought of a name for her yet?" Robin asked as Vivi and Ace started looking at each other thinking of a name for her.

"Oh I've got an idea how about Ann dose that sound good." Ace said waiting for Vivi to answer him as she thought about it for a second. Then she smiled and shook her head yes.

I love that idea Ann it is. Wlcome to the world Ann." Vivi said as everyine smiled at he and was happy to have a new family member.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 23:The Reason Sabo Is Here**

 **Me: Hi i'm back again**

 **Zoro: Whatever just get on with it**

 **Luffy: Clam down Zoro give her some time**

 **Nami: Yeah so sit down**

 **Vivi: I agree with Nami right Ann**

 **Ann: (Stares at me blankly then smiles)**

 **Me: Cool so lets do it Sanji and Sloane your on**

 **Sanji: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Sloane: Now on with the chapter**

* * *

It had been a week since little Ann had been born, and Ace and Vivi were happy as could be. All of a sudden there was knock on the door of the place, making everyone look up at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Luffy said with a confused look on his face, as he went to get the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by a girl with strawberry blond hair, midnight blue eyes,peach skin, and a warm smile. She was wearing a red hat with goggles on top, a pink blouse, along with red gloves over her hands, she was all so wearing black pants, and brown boots, she was all so carrying a small brown notebook.

"Hi there I'm Koala, and I'm looking foe someone." This girl now know as Koala said scanning the inside of the place.

"Well I'm Luffy and everyone here is my family." Luffy said as Koala spotted who she was looking for.

"Ah ha there you are I found you! Where have you been in case you forgot you have a job to do!" Koala yelled as she ran right up to Sabo and started to pinch his cheeks really hard.

"Ow, ow, ow okay I get it, I get it just please stop pinching my cheeks that hurts." Sabo said as she let go glaring at him.

"Well you should have gotten the information we needed by now!" Koala continued to yell at him. Luffy and the others were watching as they both continued to yell at each other back and forth.

"So I'm guessing they know each other." Sanji said as Sloane watched Koala put Sabo in a head lock, and cringed in pain and Sloane went to hide behind Sanji.

"Shes really scary." Sloane said holding onto Sanji's arm really tight

"Um could I ask why your attacking my older brother?" Luffy asked finally getting Koala's attention, but she still had Sabo in a head lock.

"Oh he's your brother I didn't know." Koala said bowing her head to Luffy.

"That's okay but who are you and what's going on?" Luffy and Ace asked starring at her.

"Oh right i never introduced myself sorry, my name is Koala and I'm a secret agent under Sabo's command here. We heard you had someone from this organization we were after captured ,but looks like that person got away." Koala said sighing finally letting Sabo go from the painful head lock he was in.

"Oh I get it maybe they wanted to get Scarlet."Sanji said as Sloane poked her head out from behind him.

"Oh yeah her I don't like her." Sloane said not as scared as Koala anymore.

"I don't really get what's going on care to explain." Zoro said leaning against the wall with a glare on his face, and not leaving anytime soon.

"Sure I'd love to explain, let's see it happened about 10 years ago." Koala began...

 **Flashback: (10 years ago)- (No ones Pov)**

It was a chilly October afternoon at a hit-man organization run by a man named Donquixote Doflamingo, also know as Joker in the underground. He was walking downstairs a ten year old Scarlet following him, as they stopped in front of a prison cell. In the cell sat a nine year old Koala all bruised and bloody. "So have you decided to do what I have asked now?" Joker asked Koala who just looked at him with dead eyes and just shook her head yes, as he opened the cell and let her out. Koala's dead blue eyes kinda frightened Scarlet a bit as she slightly shivered at the look Koala gave her. "Now my dear here is your target go and kill him for me." Joker said handing Koala a picture of a blond haired boy wearing a top hat.

"As you wish leader." Koala said with no emotion at all. As she got up and left all Doflamingo could do was cackle like a mad man.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was the same October morning, and a ten year old Sabo was out looking for clues of where Donquixote Dolflamingo could be. "I need to find these clues soon then get back to Luffy and Ace." Sabo wispered to himself as he walked through the bairn out of nowhere a knife flew right by his face, and barely missing him. "Whoa what was that?" Sabo said surprised as another one went right by the other side of his face, and again missing him. That's when Sabo saw a girl standing right on top of a buildings roof.

"I missed if I didn't you would have died a fast painless death." Came Koalas voice but sounded dead and void of all emotion.

"Ok who the hell are you answer me now!" Sabo yelled as he got his pipe ready to attack the young girl. Then they lunged at each other both with a will to win this fight. After three hours of fighting Sabo finally knocked her out and brought her to his boss Dragon. "Hey she's coming to." Sabo exclaimed. When her eyes opened Sabo saw that they didn't look dead anymore, she had tears welling up in her eyes, and they started to fall like a damn had burst.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." Koala cried clinging to Sabo's shirt and soaking it in tears as he patted her on the headto calm her down. The next time their mission picked up Sabo was seventeen and Koala was his partner.

"So Koala why do you want to help me take down Doflamingo?" Sabo questioned because of his curiosity.

"Well when I was seven he took me away from my home and family. He hurt me for so long so now I've sworn to kill Donquixote Doflamingo." Koala said with conviction in her voice. That went on for three years till Sabo found out the place captured someone from the hit man.

 **Flashback End**

"That's it." Koala explained to everyone.

"Well I didn't expect that." Sanji said as he started smoking. Sloane walked up to Koala and took her hands in her own.

"No need to worry we will help you take him down, and free you from your nightmare." Sloane said giving Koala a big smile, making Koala smile right back at her. So after learning why Sabo was in their town everyone in the place now agreed to help them stop Doflamingo's credulity.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 24: Scarlet's Day's**

 **Me: Yo I'm back**

 **Zoro: Oh welcome back**

 **Me: Yep but I** **won't be able to update for awhile because school is starting tomorrow**

 **Luffy: What no why**

 **Nami: Luffy not being able to update doesn't mean she will stop writing**

 **Luffy: oh ok**

 **Me: Sloane and Scarlet take it away**

 **Sloane: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece she only owns her Oc's**

 **Scarlet: Now on with the chapter**

* * *

Scarlet was getting all her gear ready to go and get Sloane from the place. "I'm gonna take a nap so I can be up and ready. You guys better be ready to cry." Scarlet said to no one in particular. She put the rest of her knifes in her coat so she could be ready at a moments notice. As she went over to her bed and lied down she drifted off to sleep, and started dreaming about her past.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Flashback: Scarlet 6 and Sloane 4)**

It was a few days before Sloane was taken by the factory people. Sloane suggested that they play a game. "So what do you want to play?" Scarlet questioned a smile on her face.

"Oh let's have a tea party." Sloane said running up into her sisters arms giggling. It was only them together their parents died about a year ago. Then that dreadful night came Scarlet was awoken by the smell of smoke and noticed that her and Sloane's house was on fire.

"Sloane were are you? Come on we have to run! Sloane come out Sloane!" Scarlet called as the house collapsed in on its self and she was buried under rubble unable to find her one and only sister.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sacrlet's eyes shot open as she realized she was no longer under the rubble of her house, but in a bed warped in bandages being looked over by a younger Law. "Oh your awake welcome back to the world of the living. I'll go get Doffy." Law said running off to go get the Doffy guy. Scarlet felt pain all over she cringed a bit, but when she sat up the door to her room opened. That was when she first met Donquixote Doflamingo and worked as an assassin as she tried to find her sister Sloane.

 **(Flashback End)**

XXX-XXX-XXX

Scarlet was awoken by a chime of a bell that showed the time was midnight time to go and retrieve Sloane from the place.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 25: Sloane Caputred**

 **Me: Hi everyone sorry I'm late school started**

 **Luffy: We missed you a lot**

 **Franky: Yeah Crossover-sis**

 **Zoro: A fight's going to start soon right**

 **Me: Yeah it is**

 **Robin: A big one I hope**

 **Nami: I'll help fight**

 **Sanji: Yeah**

 **Me: Ok guys Sloane Take it away**

 **Sloane: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Luffy and Nami: On with the chapter**

* * *

The place was right now under full alert around midnight right now. Sabo and Koala suggested that they put up as many defenses possible. "Are you sure this will work?" Sanji asked holding Sloane's hand tight

"Don't worry guys we have a strong defense force. Me, along with Zoro, Ace, Chopper, Usopp, and even Franky and Nami." Luffy said smiling like the sun. All of a sudden the lights flickered then the lights went completely out, and they were left in darkness.

"Well this is just wonderful isn't it." Zoro said sarcastically as thunder rumbled in the sky meaning to Luffy something bad was going to happen.

"Be ready guys somethings coming." Ace said as everyone got ready to fight. All of a sudden rain started to fall as the door was kicked open, and there stood Scarlet.

"Hello again I'm back everyone." Scarlet said with a sick smirk. Koala got ready to attack. "Well if it isn't Miss. Obedient." Scarlet said sarcastically, just egging Koala to attack.

"You take that back!" Koala yelled as she went for the attack.

"No Koala stop!" Sabo called to try and stop her. Before Koala could even make contact she fell to the floor with knifes in each shoulder, and she screamed in pain. "No Koala!" Sabo yelled as he ran to her side as Scarlet just walked past them.

"Ok pretty boy hand over my sister or you die." Scarlet said as she started to twirl a knife on her finger as her red eyes seemed to start to glow.

"Sanji keep Sloane safe we'll hold Scarlet off." Luffy said as he and Zoro got ready to fight.

"Ah how cute you think you can stop me. Well then bring it on." Scarlet mocked which just ticked off Luffy and Zoro, so they lunged at her to attack. Scarlet easily kicked off Luffy as Zoro came at her with a sword technique called three thousand worlds. She somehow dodged and kicked him in the stomach making him cringe a bit, and then she slammed him into a wall.

"Why you meanie." Chopper said turning into horn point as Usopp put a rubber band on his horns and pulled it back and put a hammer in it.

"Special attack: Commit Star." Usopp yelled letting it go but Scarlet caught it with little to no effort in it.

"She is crazy." Luffy said as he and Ace got ready to attack lightning struck. The door was kicked open once again and in came a guy with spiky blind hair and tan skin. He was wearing black shoes, white pants and shirt along with a pink flamingo coat and punk sunglasses. All of a sudden Luffy started giggling but then he was punched in the face. "Ow!" Luffy screamed as he went flying.

"Luffy no!" Ace yelled as he caught him, but then that guy appeared behind Luffy and Ace and slammed their heads together.

"Oww that hurt!" Luffy and Ace yelled as they fell down on the floor holding their heads.

"Guys oh no Luffy, Ace, Zoro." Chopper yelled running to help them.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but no one hurts our friends." Franky said as he and Nami went to attack.

"Well if you wish to know my name is Doquixote Doflamingo." The guy said as he went to attack them.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Thunder roared outside as rain pelted against the window surprising Vivi. "Wow loud outside isn't it." Robin said to Vivi who was in her bed holding her six day old baby Ann close to her chest and heart.

"Yeah I'm kinda scared. I hope everyone is ok at the place." Vivi said hoping for everyone's safety.

"As do I, as do I." Robin said sitting next to her holding her hand.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Dolflamingo attacked Nami and Franky he slammed Franky into the wall, and slammed Nami's body right into the ground , making her cough up blood. "What is that all you've got? What a disappointment from you." Dolflamingo said laughing at them like a crazy bird. "Well then all's that left is just Blondie. So if you wish not to dieyou'll hand over little Miss. Sloane to us." Doflamingo said as Scarlet pulled out a dagger pointing it at Sanji as if trying to scare him.

"Look I don't care what you do to me, but I swear to you I will never give you Sloane!" Sanji yelled as he pushed Sloane further behind him. All of a sudden Sabo went for an attack but then fell to the ground with a dagger in his thigh with a blood puddle starting to form around his leg. "Sabo are you ok?!" Sanji called out to him just to make sure.

"I'm fine don't move from your spot at all. Keep Sloane away from Dolflamingo at all cost's got it!" Sabo called as his voice cracked and he broke into a coughing fit.

"Right you got it." Sanji said getting in a defense stance.

"Oh how cute you think you can beat me. Well then bring it on. Scarlet while I finish off pretty boy here you grab Sloane." Dolflamingo said as Scarlet nodded as Dolflamingo went to attack Sanji. Sanji stopped his attack with a kick pushing him back, and then he also pushed Scarlet back without hitting her. All of a sudden Sanji felt pain in his back and saw a knife in his lower back. He fell as the knife was pulled painfully from his back and Scarlet went to go grab Sloane.

"No let me go. Sanji help me!" Slaone called her voice desperate as tears rolled down her face.

"No don't take her." Sanji said just as unconsciousness took him at that last moment. He had lost Sloane all over again.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 26: Insanity Part 1**

 **Me: Hi maybe I can post this chapter as well**

 **Luffy: Cool I can't wait lets go lets go**

 **Me: Ok go for it Zoro**

 **Zoro: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Luffy: Chapter time**

* * *

Sloane was trying to get out of Scarlet's grasp as they made it back to the hit man headquarters. "Now, now just calm down your about to go back to your old self. So now hold still." Scarlet whispered and began.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sanji could feel consciousness coming back to him, and he could hear someone saying his name. "Sanji wake up. Please wake up. Please be okay. I'm so sorry your hurt. Wake up please." The voice said as Sanji opened his eyes and came face to face with a teary eyed Luffy. When Luffy saw Sanji's eyes open he smiled and hugged him happy to see he was okay. "Sanji I'm so glad your alright." Luffy said wiping his tears.

Sanji looked around noticed everyone was pretty much covered in bandages. Then out the door robin walked in and sent Franky and Ace to go watch over Vivi and Ann. "Wait Sanji you shouldn't get up yet." Chopper said trying to get Sanji to stay laying down. Luffy came over and pushed Sanji right back down on the medical rooms bed.

"Lets stay come Sanji we'll get Sloane back I promise you that okay." Luffy said as Sanji finally stopped struggling to get back up.

"I failed her. I couldn't protect her from that witch and that guy with her." Sanji said as tears rolled down his face.

"Don't blame yourself for it. It's all Dolflamingo's fault. All we have to do is find his hideout, and we find Sloane." Sabo said as he came into the medical room. All of a sudden we heard a sword clang out as if to block an oncoming attack. Sanji and Luffy ran out of the infirmary and saw Zoro blocking a knife with one of his swords.

"What's going on?!" Luffy asked as he rushed over to Zoro.

"I have no clue, but isn't that coat Scarlet's." Zoro said as Luffy noticed as well. Sanji joined them as the mystery person removed their hood from their head. What they saw was snow white hair and emerald green eyes filled with killing intent.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 27: Insanity Part 2**

 **Me: Hi everyone I'm at school and I'm bored**

 **Luffy: That's why your typing a chapter**

 **Nami: Luffy let her get to work**

 **Me: Thanks Nami Scarlet take it away**

 **Scarlet: Fine CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Me: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 _Last Time: Snaji joined them as the mystery person removed their hood from their head. What they saw was snow white hair and emerald green eyes filled with killing intent._

XXX-XXX-XXX

They all rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things, and it turned out they weren't. "Ok this is bad I'm pretty sure I know who she's after. Ok Chopper I'm going to be very concise take Sanji, and get out of here now." Luffy said as he got in front of Sanji and Chopper.

"But Luffy..." Chopper started but stopped when Luffy turned to look at him.

"This is not up for discussion, so grab him and go!" Luffy yelled as Chopper grabbed Sanji and ran out the back door.

"Luffy go with them me and Robin will hold off Sloane." Zoro said drawing all three of his swords and Robin pulled out Duel blades to help fight beside Zoro.

"Ok if your sure you'll be ok." Luffy said running out to catch up with Chopper And Sanji.

XXX-XXX-XXX

With Luffy Chopper And Sanji

Luffy had finally caught up with Chopper and Sanji. "Ok guys lets go to the girls house for now, and come up with a plan." Luffy said as thunder roared across the sky. All of a sudden all three of them heard a groan come from an ally way on their right.

"What was that?" Sanji asked as all three of them stopped running and looked at the ally and went to see what , and who was inside.

"What in the world?" Sanji, Chopper, and Luffy all yelled surprised as they saw a beat up and bloody Scarlet.

"What do you three want?" Scarlet asked in a horse voice. Luffy went over to her and picked her up on his back.

"Chopper come with me, and Sanji you keep going to the girls." Luffy ordered with a serous look on his face which said he was not fucking around. So Sanji continued one his way to the girls house, as Luffy and Chopper took the hurt and bloody Scarlet back to the place for treatment. "Hey Scarlet when your healed your gonna explain whats going on." Luffy said just as Scarlet nodded her head and was taken into unconsciousness.

XXX-XXX-XXX

(Zoro, Robin, and Sloane- After Sanji, Chopper, and Luffy left)

"Ok Sloane this isn't like you what's going on with you?" Zoro said as he pulled out his swords and Robin pulled out her duel blades ready for a fight.

"Ha ha ha! Well number one on my list got away I guess I can take on number five and six." Sloane said like a deranged person as she pulled out two butcher knifes.

"What do you mean number one and what are you talking about?" Robin asked getting worried about what her answer would be.

"Why I'm glade you asked even though the answer is quite obvious. You see what the list means is well it's a hit-man list or a list of people I want to kill. Oh yeah and number one is Blondie or aka Sanji." Sloane said with a crazed grin on her face making Robin worried and Zoro a bit mad at her.

"Well to bad I'm not going to let that happen!" Zoro yelled as he charged at Sloane with Robin right behind him, and all Sloane was doing was dogging with ease. She was about to stab Zoro when Robin pushed him out of the way and the knife went right into her stomach.

"Ahhh!" Robin scremed in pain and to Zoro everything went in slow motion.

"Oh no Robin!" Zoro yelled as he ran her way.

"Oh no you don't!" Sloane yelled as she stopped Robin from falling and kept cutting her up more and more. She lost conciseness and couldn't fight back, so to make her stop Zoro hit her with his sword and caught Robin.

"It's ok I got you." Zoro said as Sloane got back up and went to attack and so did he.

XXX-XXX-XXX

(Back to the present: At the place)

As Luffy, Chopper and an unconscious Scarlet arrived at the place they were in shock. "Oh y god all this blood. Oh over there on the floor Zoro, Robin oh no." Luffy yelled running up to them. "Chopper they need medical attention now or they could die hurry!" Luffy yelled tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall. All of a sudden Luffy heard a cough and looked down and noticed Zoro was awake and he had a sword slash right across his left eye. "Zoro your alive thank goodness I was so worried."Luffy cried getting on his keens to eye level with Zoro.

"Luffy we have a problem. We need to stop Sloane, she's going after Sanji' She's gonna kill him." Zoro said then broke into a coughing fit.

"Oh no that's not good. Chopper I'm gonna go after Sanji you stay here and treat Zoro, Robin, and Scarlet. I'm gonna find Sanji." Luffy said getting Scarlet off his back anf took off running after Sanji who was going to the girls house. "Please be ok, please don't be hurt or worse dead. Just hang on I'm coming." Luffy was muttering to himself as he kept on running.

All of a sudden lighting flashed and thunder roared across the sky which to Luffy meant danger. "I'm coming!" Luffy screamed continuing on his way. Little did hr know Sloane was already there ready to kill.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 28: Insanity Part 3**

 **Me: Yo everyone double update so cool**

 **Luffy: Hell yeah it's cool let's get this started**

 **Zoro: To bad I'm not gonna be in this chapter**

 **Me: Sorry Zoro I know it's not fair (whisper drama queen whisper)**

 **Zoro: What was that**

 **Me: Nothing uh Nami , Franky take it away**

 **Nami: Sure on it**

 **Franky: I'm super on it Crossover-sis**

 **Nami: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece just her Oc's**

 **Franky: So here you go enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Warning for you there is a lot of blood in this chapter so if you have a weak stomach i suggest you think before you read this. Like don't do it dureing lunch or middle of the night you have been warned.**

 _Last time: "I'm coming!" Luffy screamed continuing on his way. Little did he know Sloane was already there ready to kill._

XXX-XXX-XXX

At the girls house before Sloane arrived

Vivi and Ace were trying to calm down Ann after the thunder roared. "Wow that was loud." Ace said as he handed Vivi a bottle to give to Ann, when someone knocked on the door.

"Don't worry I got it!" Franky called up from the living room where he was watching T.V., and Nami was reading a book. When Franky opened the door he saw a panting exhausted Sanji and he was drenched by the sudden downpour of rain. "Whoa man you need to come in, hey Nami get me a towel for Sanji so he can dry off." Franky called so Nami did it.

"So Sanji what brings you here tonight?" Nami asked handing him a towel to dry off.

"Somethings up with Sloane, she's trying to kill us. So Luffy told me to run here." Sanji explained just as the power was cut.

"What happened?" Ace called as he and Vivi came down the stairs. Next thing that happened was their front door was cut down, and their behind it stood Sloane.

"Oh crap Vivi, Ace, and Sanji run me and Franky got this." Nami said getting out her bow-staff and Franky got his fists ready. Ace lead Vivi and Sanji upstairs just like Nami asked them to do. "Ok Sloane bring it on!" Nami called as she charged toward Sloane.

Nami was doing well at pushing Sloane into a corner of the living room. All of a sudden Nami felt pain in her gut as she saw a dagger loged in it, as blood spilled on the floor. Nami staggered backand pulled the dagger out as her blood stained her shirt as she got back a fighting stance.

"Whoops missed the sure kill now your in pain. Oh well I enjoy seeing people in pain anyway," Sloane said with a sadistic grin.

"She's acting really creepy." Franky said as Nami was breathing a bit harsh.

"Yeah but we have to stop her." Nami said as she and Franky got ready. Franky went to attack he landed one punch on her then the next moment he had six daggers in his right arm and 2 meat cleavers in his left arm. Nami went for an attack but next thing she knew Sloane was behind her, and then blood gushed from her back and the nerves in her legs were cut, and she fell forward unabel to get back up.

"Nami oh no!" Franky yelled even though he was in pain he went to attack and Sloane just stabbed him and he passed out from pain.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As Sloane made it up the stairs she was only met with a very angry Ace. "Oh so your the only one up here." Sloane said a little disappointed, but none the less she would try to kill him anyway.

"Don't think this will be easy. I haven't told anyone not even Luffy but I was born with the power to control fire so bring it on." Ace said lighting his hand on fire and getting a grin from Sloane.

"Oh this is going to be fun I can tell." Sloane said pulling out more daggers as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Get ready her I come!" Ace yelled as he charged at her with his hand set ablaze with his fire. She was pretty good at dodging but she was littered with a few burns, while Ace was littered with quite a few cuts and all Sloane did was smile darkly.

"If I were you Acey boy I'd give up, and get out of my way." Sloane said getting another dagger ready.

"In your dreams you little bitch. Now bring it on or else." Ace said as he continued to fight, so he could give Sanji and Vivi time to find and get help. Ace found that not paying attention to a fight can almost get you killed. He found himself pinned to the wall with knifes in his wrists along with them in his ankles as well as he screamed out in awful pain.

"Ah your screams are music to my ears. So keep on screaming for me." Sloane said as she stabbed Ace twice in the stomach. What Sloane didn't notice that Ace had freed one of his arms and shot fire at her a burned her arm a bit.

"There how do you like that you bitch." Ace said as ragged breaths left his mouth, as he freed himself from the wall, but were he was pinned was covered in his blood. Sloane smiled she liked a good challenge and Ace was gonna give her one. After they charged at each other next thing Ace knew was that he felt immense pain in his shoulder blades and his left leg as it gave out on him. Ace noticed that his left leg had just been snapped and broken and he had a knife penetrated through his shoulder blade and Ace passed out from blood loss.

After that Sloane jumped out the window and left, just as Luffy arrived. "Guys you ok?" Luffy called as he came inside, but what he saw shocked him. "Oh no guys are you ok answer me." Luffy called as Franky came to.

"Luffy-bro you made it. Hurry upstairs Ace-bro is up there. Franky said as Luffy took his advice and ran upstairs to see if ace was ok or not.

When he got upstairs is when his tears started to flow freely down his face. "No Ace wake up come on." Luffy said through sobs , when he felt a hand touch his cheek. It was Ace smiling at him.

"I'm gonna be ok Luffy but now Sloane is going after Sanji, Vivi and my little girl Ann. You have to save them." Ace said as he fell unconscious as Franky came up the stairs holding Nami.

"Franky take Ace and Nami back to the place I'm gonna go save Sanji, Vivi, and Ann no matter what." Luffy said anger in his voice. He went over and kissed Nami and then handed Ace over to Franky. "Take care of them for me." Luffy said taking off.

"Super leave it to me bro." Franky called after him as he made his way to the place to get help for Ace and Nami.

XXX-XXX-XXX

(With Sanji and Vivi)

Those two had been running for over two hours down in the pouring rain. "This is really weird Sanji why is Sloane acting this way?" Vivi asked since they stopped in an ally to catch their breath a bit.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think Scarlet and that Doflamingo guy have something to do with it." Sanji explained as Vivi nodded and readjusted Ann in her arms so they could continue running and soon find help. So they got back to running but then suddenly something or rather someone was blocking their path. "I was hoping we didn't run into you, I was really hoping." Sanji said in a low tone trying not to show his sadness to this problem.

All Sloane did was smile sadistically at Sanji, Vivi, and Ann(Ann doesn't get whats going on). "Well I guess luck isn't on your side tonight. So now it's time to paint the streets red with your blood number 1." Sloane said pointing a jagged knife at Sanji, as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Sanji didn't know what to do at this moment in time.

Vivi was behind Sanji terrified for her's, Ann's, and Sanji's live at the moment, but she couldn't help to think back to Ace and hope he was ok. Sloane noticed Vivi was distracted so instead of going after Sanji first she went for number three on her list, also know as Vivi. "Ahhhh!" Vivi screamed which caught Sanji's attention and he saw Sloane heading straight for Vivi.

For him everything went in slow motion for him last thing that made sense to him was getting in front of Vivi. Then Sloane stabbed him and he grabbed her arm to keep her there. "Hey let go of me you creep now! Let me go!" Sloane yelled twisting the knife and punching Sanji in the face. Next thing Sloane knew she was pulled into a hug by Sanji.

"Come on Sloane this isn't like you at all. Where's the sweet, loving, caring girl I know? Come back to me no come back to us. We all need you Sloane." Sanji said as tears slipped from his eyes.

Sloane's eyes started to clear up and she noticed what she was doing. "Oh my god no." She whispered as Sanji's blood flowed out of him into the ground and Sloane's already blood stained hands as tears started to leak from her emerald green eyes.

"There she is I'm so glad." Sanji said before he passed out with the knife still in his gut.

"Sanji, Vivi I'm here. Sloane don't you move!" Sloane looked up and saw it was Luffy who yelled. Sloane was scared, so she didn't listen to luffy she just got up, and ran away crying, As luffy reached Sanji, Vivi, and baby Ann, Sloane was already long gone inside the dark forest.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 29: Aftermath**

 **Me: Yo I'm back everyone**

 **Sanji: Welcome back I hope you're doing well**

 **Luffy: Yeah I can't wait for this chapter though I'm excited**

 **Zoro: Then let her get to work you guys**

 **Nami: Yeah that way the chapter will be up faster**

 **Robin: So please continue on**

 **Me: Right you got it Sloane and Scarlet get to iy you guys**

 **Sloane: Ok CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Scarlet: Yeah yeah so just ebjoy the chapter or else**

 **Me: Yeah and you don't want to find out what the or else is so like she said enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Sloane couldn't think of anything else except needing to run. She couldn't get the image of Sanji with a hole in his stomach, and to think she was the one who did it all. Next thing she knew she was on the ground after running into something.

"Oh dang it are you ok young lady?" Came a voice from above Sloane. Sloane looked up she saw a man with fiery red hair, he had dark kind eyes, he had peach colored skin, along with three diagonal scars across his left eye, and was missing an arm. He was wearing a black cape, long black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and light brown boots. This mans name was Red-Hair Shanks."Whoa your covered in blood. Hey why don't you come to my house. Me and my wife can help clean you up a bit." Shanks said holding his hand out to Sloane for her to take and she took it slowly like a shy little girl.

When they arrived at a log cabin Sloane was surprised that this was Shanks house. "Hi honey I'm home and I brought someone with me." Shanks called in super cheery voice.

As Sloane entered she saw a young woman mostly in her lat 20's. She had lime green hair, she also had soft and kind green eyes, and peach colored skin. She wore a light Orange skirt, a long sleeve black shirt with an orange vest with no sleeves over it, and she wore light blue socks. This young lady's name was Makino. "Oh welcome home and who is this young lady?" Makino asked smiling kindly.

"Oh right sorry I'm Sloane." Sloane said bowing slightly. Makino then noticed she was covered in blood.

"Oh my sweetly how about we get you a bath to clean you up a bit." Makino said leading Sloane to the bathroom. Sloane took off her blood soaked clothes and handed them to Makino as she stepped in the hot water.

"This feels nice." Sloane whispered then she took a sponge and started to roughly scrub her arms. Even when the blood was off her arms she still thought she wasn't clean, but there wasn't much else she could do so she got out.

"Oh good your done, your clothes are still washing so here you can wear this." Makino said handing Sloane a light blue sun dress.

"Wow that looks really nice on her." Shanks said smiling at Sloane and Makino. At this moment in time Sloane felt really happy.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(At The Place)**

Back at the place Sanji started to stir and Luffy noticed and went over to him. "Sanji wake up are you ok?" Luffy asked as Sanji opened his eyes.

"Hi Luffy to answer your question I feel like shit right now." Sanji said as Luffy helped him sit up.

"I'm glad your ok but not everyone is ok most of us are badly wounded. That includes Zoro, Robin, Nami, you, and Ace. We need to find Sloane and find out what the hell happened. Unless you can tell us what happened Scarlet." Luffy said turning to look at her as she was getting bandaged by Chopper.

"Why she tells us what she knows, who's gonna go and find Sloane?" Law asked as he was glaring at Scarlet.

"He's right but who can we send?" Sanji asked as he cringed in pain a bit.

"Well we can't send you Sanji. your in way to much pain." Chopper said giving Sanji some pain meds.

"I'll go find her." Luffy said raising his hand.

"No way!" Everyone who was awake yelled at him.

"Ok Luffy no offense but if you go you'll most likely kill he." Nami said patting him on the head. "How about I go with Franky and how about you come with me Hancock?" Nami asked as Franky put Nami on his shoulder to carry her.

"I would love to come along with you." Hancock said as she grabbed two umbrellas. One for her and one for Nami and Franky as the three of them went out into the rain storm to find their missing friend.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Back at Makino's and Shank's house Sloane was having Makino's cooked stew. "Thank you so much for the stew it's wonderful." Sloane said bowing her head.

"I'm glad you like it." Makino said smiling at her as Shanks patted her on top of the head.

"You know your like the kid we never had." Shanks said smiling at her. Sloane smiled a little bit and finished her stew.

"I loved your cooking Miss. Makino." Sloane said handing Makino the empty bowl, as there was a knock at the door.

"Odd who else would be out in this rain storm?" Shanks asked as he went to go get the door, and Makino went to get Sloane's cleaned clothes. "Hello may I help you?" Shanks asked his guests who turned out to be Nami, Franky, and Hancok.

"Hi we were wondering if you've seen a young girl. She has snow white hair, fair skin, and beautiful emerald green eyes." Nami explained to Shanks.

"Uh yeah she's inside you friends of hers?" Shanks asked a little confused on why Nami was on Franky's shoulder and not walking on her own.

"Great can we see her and to also answer your question it's more like we're family." Hancock said as Shanks went to go get Sloane. Makino handed Sloane a bag with her clean clothes in it.

"Uh hey Sloane you have some friends at the door." Shanks said as he lead her to the door. What Sloane saw surprised her she didn't expect to see Nami Franky, and Hancock. She thought that they wouldn't want her back after learning she was a crazed killer.

"Miss. Makino and Mr. Shanks thanky you for our hospitality, but it's time for me to go home." Sloane said bowing her head to them. "Oh yeah do you want the sun dress back?" Sloane asked ready to give it back if need be.

"No it's ok you keep it honey it looks wonderful on you." Makino said as she and Shanks pulled Sloane into a big and loving hug, like a parent would give their child. Sloane returned the hug then left to go back to the place to face her punishment, that she was sure Luffy had planed.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back At The Place)**

After about an hour of walking they finally made it back to the place. Sloane didn't know if she should be happy or scared to be back. "Well lets go and don't worry we won't let Luffy try and kill you." Nami said as she, Franky, and Hancock all lead her inside. "Hey everyone we're back and look who we found." Nami called as everyone looked their way and saw Nami pointing at Sloane. Sloane shyly waved back at everyone. Luffy walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and started taking her to the infirmary.

"Come on Sanji wants to se you right now." Luffy said as he pushed her into the infirmary to see the blond chef.

"Um Sanji you wanted to see me." Sloane said quietly as she saw a hand come out from behind the curtains telling her to come forward. So she went to that bed and went behind the curtain and there on the bed lied Sanji. She took the chair next to his bed, and waited for him to speak.

"Hey there you had me worried when you ran off like that." Sanji said taking her hand into his. Sloane then out of nowhere broke down crying like a dam had burst.

"I'm so sorry Sanji. I didn't want to hurt you. I just couldn't control myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone so please, please forgive me please!" She begged as she sobbed onto Sanji's bed and all Sanji did was stroke Sloane's hair to calm her down.

"Shh clam down of course I forgive you I love you." Sanji said as he kissed the top of her head, and they both drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that Zoro anf Robin heard the whole conversation the two of them had.

"That was really sweet of Sanji. He forgave her even after she stabbed him. Think we can do the same?" Robin questioned her boyfriend who was in the bed next to her.

"Sure if she apologizes for slicing my eye and she can apologizes to everyone." Zoro said which earned a chuckle from Robin as they drifted back to sleep.

luffy didn't know what to do. Well there was the obsessive which was have Sloane explain what the hell happened to her. What he didn't know was what to do with Scarlet when this was all over. "Maybe Sloane should decide considering." Luffy said to himself as he yawned. "Ok bedtime now. We'll figure things out in the morning." Luffy said as he yawned once again. Before he went to sleep he checked in the infirmary, and smiled at the vision of Sloane all cuddled up to Sanji's bed. He closed the door quietly then he went over to the couch being to lazy to go upstairs, and went to sleep right there.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 30: Sisters**

 **Me: I'm back everyone**

 **Zoro: Good let's get on with the chapter**

 **Rika: When do I appear agian**

 **Me: Soon I promise**

 **Sanji: So should we start the chapter now**

 **Luffy: As captain I say yes**

 **Me: Hey I'm in charge here not you**

 **Franky: Yeah Luffy-bro let Crossover-sis say it**

 **Luffy: Ok**

 **Me: Sloane and Scarlet take it away**

 **Sloane: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Scarlet: Enjoy the chapter or I'll kill you**

 **Me: Ahhh no she doesn't mean that**

 **Scarlet Yes I do look**

 **Me: Ignore her on with the chapter**

* * *

The sun came shinning through the infirmary window right onto Sanji's and Sloane's faces, and rousing them from there peaceful sleep. "Huh morning already oh man." Sanji said just as the infirmary door swung open making Sloane jump.

"Hey you two Luffy wants you both out there now." Perona said grabbing Sanji and Sloane and dragging them into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ok your up I waited till morning so Sloane time to tell us what the hell happened yesterday?" Luffy asked giving Sloane a serious look.

"Well if I'm going to explain what happened then I have to go back to my childhood."

XXX-XXX-XXX

(Flashback: Sloane:3 Scarlet: 5) (No one's pov)

It was a stormy night and Scarlet's and Sloane's father came home from work drunk. "Welcome home daddy how was your day?" A three year old Sloane asked with a happy smile. All of a sudden Sloane was slapped hard across the face.

"Shut up you stupid brats you are both useless you know." Their father yelled at them as Sloane broke into tears.

"Little sister your gonna be okay alright." Scarlet said rubbing Sloane's back to clam her down. Their mother heard the crying and came downstairs, and saw her three year old daughter with a stinging red cheek, and her five year old daughter trying to comfort her.

"Sloane, Scarlet what happened are you two alright?" Their mom asked worry in her voice.

"Mommy your here. Help I don't know whats wrong but daddy slapped me really hard across the face." Sloane cried as she and Scarlet ran into their mothers arms.

"It's goin to be alright girls. Go to bed while I have a talk with your father." Their mother said sending them upstairs to go and get some sleep. The next thing they saw was their father pull a knife on their mother, and stab her right thorough the heart. Sloane then lost it she ran from Scarlet's grasp, and picked up the knife then killed her father. To her and Scarlet's surprise she enjoyed it.

(End of flashback)

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Things got worse from then on. I killed anyone when I got the chance. It was only later I found out my dad worked for a man named Doquixote Doflamingo." Sloane said surprising everyone.

"Well when I first met you at the factory you were so different." Sanji said pulling her close to him.

"Well at first I was planning on killing everyone there, but after everything happened I wasn't the same person I used to be." Sloane said leaning into Sanji's arm and grabbing his hand.

"This is so stupid!" Scarlet said then Sloane moved over to her.

"Come on Scarlet this isn't what your normally like. This is a good place so lets live here together with everyone." Sloane said really nicely. Then Scarlet started crying and Slaone came over and hugged her sister. "Don't worry big sis we have a big family now and we'll never be alone.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 31: Makeover**

 **Me: Hi I'm back everyone**

 **Luffy: Yo there how are you**

 **Me: I'm good oh yeah hey I have something to tell everyone**

 **Nami: What is it**

 **Me: Ok here goes I just got a really bad review so let me make this clear to who ever wrote it. You do not insult how people write a story and tell them to stop forever and say they are not an author I hope you understand me**

 **Franky: Don't worry sis I'll take down anyone who hurts your feelings**

 **Me: Thanks so Scarlet lets get this started**

 **Scarlet: Fine Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Sloane: Me next enjoy the chapter**

* * *

A week had passed since the Sloane incident and things were on the way to being normal again. Some rules were set in place so people could still help their injury's heal. First off Zoro was not allowed to leave the place, besides his protest. The next one was the only way Robin would be allowed to leave is if she's on a wheelchair. Then comes Nami she uses braces to walk again, and goes to physical therapy two hours everyday. As for Sanji he has to get his bandages changed twice a day and have help showering. Finally it was Ace he just needs a lot of help. It also turned out Scarlet was living at the place with everyone.

"You want me to do what with you?" Scarlet asked glaring at Nami, Robin, and Vivi as Sloane peeked out from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up Sloane Something caught your interest?" Sanji called over to her from his spot at the stove.

"Scarlet's freaking out and I don't know why." Sloane said as Sanji joined her. They just decided to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the living room.

"Oh come on it will be fun. You can't wear the same clothes everyday." Nami said.

"Says who huh?" Scarlet growled at the orange haired girl.

"Well the laws of fashion of course." Vivi said smiling at Scarlet.

So Nami grabbed Scarlet's hand and Vivi got Robin's wheelchair and left yelling, "Time to go shopping." And then they were gone

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was an hour later when they made it to the Mermaid and Starfish Fashion store. Though to get Scarlet into the store Nami and Vivi has to forcefully drag her in, then go back out to get Robin inside. "Wow stores practically fixed from Scarlet's failed attempt to kill me and my husband." Vivi said as Scarlet hid her face in her trench coat.

That surprised the girls considering they also just realized Scarlet was wearing her trench coat. **(A/N: In case you forgot Scarlet's trench coat house's all of her knifes.)**

"I've never seen you get embarrassed before how cute." Robin said in a bit of a mocking tone. Scarlet growled at Robin for that remark.

"Oh Nami-chin, Vivi-chin, and Robin-chin welcome back good to see you." Camie said smiling as she came out of the back with Pappagu.

"Ace isn't with you is he?" Pappagu asked looking around frantically.

"No he's not." Nami said as she used her braces to walk over to the counter. "So besides that Camie we need some help finding some new clothes for our friend Scarlet. Don't get her anything girly." Nami said thinking of how Scarlet would react to a pink frilly dress. All Nami saw in her head was a blood bath.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Back at the place Sanji and Sloane were washing dishes since they just finished lunch. "I wonder how the shopping's going." Sanji said as he handed Sloane a plate to dry.

"Hopefully they don't put her in a dress. She despises anything girly." Sloane said drying another plate.

"Hopefully she doesn't hurt anybody." Luffy said surprising Snaji and Sloane, because they had no idea he was there. " If she hurts someone Sloane she's gonna have hell to pay ok." Luffy said as he grabbed an apple and earned a nod from Sloane so he left the kitchen.

"Well I know this is going to be a very interesting day." Sanji said as he and Sloane continued to dry plates, and hoping nothing bad happened while the girls and Scarlet were shopping.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back with the girls)**

"Ok Scarlet-chin lets see what do you like to wear?" Camie asked in a overly cheery voice, and Scarlet was really wanting to pull a knife out of her coat.

"Well I like leather and anything black." Scarlet said surprising everyone.

Then Nami, Robin, Scarlet, and Camie noticed Vivi walking up to the cheek out counter her arms full of new Egyptian styled clothes. "Really Vivi we're here for Scarlet not you." Nami said face palming and Robin chuckled at the display.

"I know I just couldn't resist." Vivi said purchasing the clothes she wanted.

"Well ok that happened. Now back on task I know the best kind of clothes for you Scarlet-chin. So follow me." Camie said taking her over to a section of clothes for Scarlet to try on.

When Scarlet came out of the dressing room she was wearing a dark red shirt that said bad girl on it, a black leather jacket, along with black leather pants, and some nice brown boots.

"Wow so cool you look great Scarlet." Nami said.

"Yeah so cool."Vivi said.

"Nice choice." Robin said.

So Scarlet picked out six more. Once they were paid for they all started to head back to the place. When they got back it was dinner time, and Sanji made a big dinner as a welcome to the place foe Scarlet. "Well welcome to the place our home now." Sloane said to Scarlet.

Scarlet was truly happy she had new clothes and a new family. Little did she know her new family was about to face a horrible danger of Doquixote Doflamingo.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 32: The Place In Parallel**

 **Me: Yo I'm back once again**

 **Luffy: Hey CrossoverLover2013 Nice to see you**

 **Nami: Yep but I've read some of your reviews**

 **Me: Oh yeah that reminds me I have something I need to say. Who ever you are who gave me that nasty review you should put your name on the next one you give. You may think your all that and you may think you can make me stop. Well here's a news flash for ya you won't ever get me to stop do go bother someone else.**

 **Franky: Well said Crossover-sis**

 **Me: Thanks now let's get started get to it Ace and Vivi**

 **Ace: Sure CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Vivi: We hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

It was an early Sunday morning and Ace was finally able to walk again. Vivi asked to go and give Camie and Pappagu some new fabric for some more designs. "Hello Camie, Pappagu you guy's in?" Ace asked as he walked into the store.

"Oh hello Ace-chin I'm right here." Camie said coming out of the back with Pappagu right behind her.

"Oh cool well I came yo give you guys some nice fabric from Vivi." Ace said as he set the fabric down on the front counter. All of a sudden Ace felt like something bad was about to happen, so Ace grabbed Camie and Pappagu and jumped out of the store as the roof blew up, and caved inside and destroyed the inside of the store.

"Oh come on. Really Ace just stop coming here." Pappagu said comical tears running down his face as Ace just scowled at him.

"Oh just shut up. Now that was just rude to destroy a store. So whoever you are come out now!" Ace called out and the next thing he knew he was pushed up by his throat to a wall by Doflamingo.

"Well first off I destroyed the store to get your attention so that's one thing accomplished. So on to my next order of business there is only one reason I'm keeping you alive, and it's so you can deliver a message for me. Tell those two girls Scarlet and Sloane is it tell them that because they left everyone close to them will be destroyed." Doflamingo explained finally letting go of Ace's throat allowing him to breath once again.

As Dolflamingio left to get ready for his attack, Ace began to head back to the place to warn everyone about the impending attack coming their way.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"He said what to you no way!" Luffy yelled after Ace came home told him everything that happened.

"Yeah I know but that's what Doflamingo told me." Ace said as he sat down on the couch next to Vivi who was holding a sleeping Ann.

"Well now what?" Sanji asked as him, Sloane, and Scarlet all exited the kitchen.

"This is my fault so I should help fight this lunatic." Scarlet said grinding her teeth together.

"No way denied." Luffy said with a commanding voice, and leaving no room for argument .

"Yeah we can handle this guy, and anyway he's after you guy's." Sanji said squeezing Sloane's hand.

"Oh I have an idea. Hey Rika, Suger let's go play in the kitchen . Sanji set up some great board games, and Scarlet would also love to play some board games with us." Sloane said as the kids, and even the girls followed Sloane, but it took Sanji and Luffy together to push Scarlet into the kitchen.

After getting Scarlet into the kitchen they closed the door and locked it. "Ok that solves one problem on to the next one. We need a battle plan. So first off we need to know who's fighting in this battle." Luffy said as Law and Hancock entered the room.

"Well I would be glad to add my assistance in taking out that demented bird." Law said holding his sword in a battle position.

"Count me in as well. I have to protect my new home." Hancock said taking Laws hand in hers.

"I would also be super happy to add a helping hand. Also my girls are in there and I promised to protect them no matter what." Franky said poseing.

"Hey Luf you can't forget to add me and Koala into your mix." Sabo said coming in the front door following after him.

"I'd be quiet glad to help as well." Perona said coming down from upstairs.

"Me as well I can make some cool traps to stop that pink monstasaty in his tracks," Usopp said giving Luffy a thumbs up.

"You can of course count on me, Sanji, and Zoro." Ace said high-fiveing Luffy.

"Cool we've got a whole army now. Ok time to make a plan to protect our home and family at any cost." Luffy said pumping his fist in the air, and earning a yell of agreement from everyone knowing they were ready to fight,

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back in the locked kitchen)**

Scarlet could not believe that everyone locked her along with her sister, little kids, and the girls along with Ann in the kitchen. "Why lock us in here. The only reason Doflamingo is coming because of me. I failed a mission he gave me. So since it's my fault they should let me help fight him off." Scarlet said sitting next to the door.

"Don't worry I'm sure their going to be fine. Remember if any of them get hurt Chopper is out there to patch them up. I just hope that they're all healed enough to put up a fight." Sloane said reminding Scarlet of her sister's attack only about four weeks ago.

"Ok yeah I've got to get out there and help them. They are still hurt I know it, and with their injures Dolflamingio won't hesitate to kill them." Scarlet said as she got up, and started paceing trying to figure out how to get out of the kitchen and help.

"Why is she paceing like that? Is something wrong?" Rika asked Sloane while her and Suger were looking at Scarlet.

"Oh don't worry about it. Everything is going to be ok." Sloane said as she hugged them as the girls smiled hoping everything would be ok.

Scarlet was also hoping everything would be ok while still trying to find a way out. "Please be ok until I can get out there to help you." Scarlet whispered feeling that an all out battle was about to begin.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Everyone was ready to go to war. Even though it was a battle with one man, but it felt like a war. They were not going to let Dolflamingio walk on in here and take some of their family away from them.

"Ok everyone we know what to do protect the place, and most of all protect Sloane and Scarlet!" Luffy yelled out everyone yelling in agreement once again.

"Here he come's I can feel it." Law said getting ready to attack. Once again like always the door was blown off it's hinges.

"Oh come on why is it always the door." Luffy whined as the door went right by his face barely missing him.

"Well it looks like you kiddes don't take warnings very well now do you." Doflamingio said as he started to cackle darkly at the place residents.

"I've had enough of your talking time to fight!" Law yelled as he charged at Doflamingo with his nodachi raised to his side ready to strike at Doflamingo.

"Ah if it isn't baby brother Law. Look at how much you've grown." Doflamingo said in a mocking tone while dogeding all of Laws strikes.

"No way how is he doing that?" Luffy asked surprised that Law wasn't able to land one solid hit on the crazy bird man.

"You are no brother to me the only brother to me was Corazon, and you killed him you basterd!" Law yelled still trying to land a solid hit on Doflamingo. Doflamingo dodged again but no one noticed him draw a gun. The only warning they had was a gunshot and Law coughing up blood.

"Gah dammit caught me off guard. I didn't even see him draw that gun." Law said holding his bleeding side. Doflamingo saw this as his chance and went to attack. Next thing Law knew was that his arm was cut clean off. "Ahhh!" Law screamed in pain as blood gushed out from his stump.

"No Law!" Hancock cried in worry as Doflamingo triggered one of Usopp's traps.

"Yes nice going Usopp we got him." Luffy said with a smile on his face, as Hancock got Law to Chopper. Doflamingo was in the air suspended by a net, and yet he was wearing a maniacal grin on his face. All of a sudden the net holding him fell as all of Usopp's other traps were a disabled right on the spot.

"What happened to my traps?" Usopp asked surprised and scared.

"That was a really good try it was. To bad it failed so sorry." Doflamingo said mocking everyone, but then a solid kick got dilivered right to his jaw.

"That was for Law you bastered." Hancock growled out in a very threatening tone. It was like anger was radiating off her in all directions.

"Wow she is really pissed." Sabo exclaimed as him and Koloa took a few steps back to avoid Hancocks anger. Hancock just kept landing hit among hit not letting up for even one moment. Then the next moment happened so fast blood was going down her arms and legs. It wasn't Doflamingos blood but, her own. Doflamingo was able to shot her arms and legs to stop her from attacking anymore.

"Oh no Hancock how did he stop her?" Luffy cried out worried for his friend and family member lieing in her own blood.

"This is bad. Looks like it's up to us Koloa. Let's go." Sabo called as they ran towards Doflamingo to attack.

"You may be able to hold off one person attacking you, but what about two." Koloa said as she and Sabo attacked in sync. Although it appeared to be working Doflamingo still had a plan to counteract them. He had set up his own traps and Sabo and koala triggered one and low and behold there was a pitfall and down they go.

"This is not going as we planed." Zoro said taking out his swords to get ready to fight.

"Alright Lu me and Zoro got this you and Sanji stand by." Ace said as he and Zoro went for an was a problem though when Ace went to attack the pain from when he fought Sloane resurfaced, and he collapsed in pain along with Zoro as well. Now the only two left to fight Doflamingo at this moment is Luffy and Sanji.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back in the locked kitchen)**

Everyone in there was worried because of all the screams they heard outside. "That doesn't sound good. I'm scared what if the scary man from out there comes in here." Rika said grabbing Sloane's arm for comfort.

"Don't worry everyone it's going to be okay I promise." Sloane said petting Rika on the head.

"I can't take it anymore. We can't just sit here and do nothing while the others are out there fighting. I need to get out of here now." Scarlet said banging her hands against the door. "Wait a moment this is a kitchen so there are knifes in here just what I need." Scarlet said as she went to the cupboard to grab some knifes and help fight. Scarlet got out the biggest knifes she could find. "Alright time for me to get out of this room and help them fight Doflamingo." Scarlet said as she ran at the door to break it down.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Luffy and Sanji now stood face to face with Doflamingo or also know as hell. "Are we going to be able to beat this loon Luffy?" Sanji asked as they saw Doflamingo's creepy grin get even bigger then before.

"I'm not sure if we work together maybe." Luffy said back to Sanji. All of a sudden the door behind them was knocked down. "What in the..." Luffy said as it came down and there behind the rubble stood Scarlet. "You know your gonna have pay for new door when this is all over." Luffy said as Scarlet came to stand next to Luffy and Sanji.

"Sure whatever but listen I've got a plan huddle up guys. Ok so I'll distract him, and while he's focused on me sneak up behind him and then bam you win." Scarlet explained to them and so the plan began.

Scarlet ran over and got Doflamingo's attention so he was focused on firing the gun at her. She deflecting bullets with the kinfe's she borrowed from the kitchen. While that was going on Luffy and Sanji sunk up behind him and then bam they knocked him out.

"We did it now to tie him up and bring him to the police." Luffy said as everyone came out of the kitchen and Chopper started to patch everyone up from the fight.

"That was crazy but I'm glad your alright Sanji." Sloane said hugging him. Nami went and hugged Luffy while Robin hugged Zoro. Vivi went over to help Chopper patch up Ace and scold him for fighting to soon.

"Well that pretty much settles everything except for one matter. Scarlet you have a decision you can make earthier you can stay here and completely join our family, or you can leave and not come back at all so choose." Luffy said as everyone turned to look at her.

"Well ok then I choose..."

 **...To Be Continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 33: Epilogue**

So Scarlet choose to stay at the place when she said she wanted to stay she had the biggest smile on her face ever. So many things happened after that like Luffy and Nami getting married as well as Zoro and Robin even Sanji and Sloane. So our family keeps growing bigger and bigger.

"Sanji come on we're almost done!" Sloane called from outside. Sanji looked up from the book he was writing.

"Alright I'm coming!" Sanji called back walking outside to see the new place.

"It looks even better then before so everyone get in front so we can take a picture." Luffy said so they did. the picture became the cover for Sanji's book which was titled The Place.

 **The End!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Note**

 **I'm so glad so many liked this story. To let you all know I'm working on a sequel but I won't be able to post until summer starts so I ask you to please be patient with me and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the original.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Crossoverlover2013**


End file.
